


Square

by Star4311



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triplet Ben Solo, Triplet Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4311/pseuds/Star4311
Summary: “Life couldn’t be better. Living with your boyfriend Matt has been a joy since graduation. Your career hasn’t taken off nearly as graceful as his, but the two of you are happy nonetheless. However, you’ve never gotten to meet all of his family. You’ve met his parents a few times, but have only heard stories of his brothers.”There’s not enough Triplet!Organa-Solo stories so I would like to add to that pile. Sharing is caring <3 Kylo/Ben/Matt’s POV uses She/Her pronouns, Reader/Character’s POV is first person.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Matt the Radar Technician & You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader, Organa-Solo Triplets/You, organa-solo triplets - Relationship
Comments: 26
Kudos: 93





	1. Introductions

“Welcome home, Matty!” you call from the sofa, reclined backward as you work off your laptop. He gives you a goofy grin, pushing his glasses up his nose as he tosses his keys onto the counter and closes the door. “How was your day?” you ask as he walks over, placing his coat on the sofa as he leans over the back to kiss you. You return it with a happy hum.

“Good, I made a laser by converting energy-rich gas into a glowing particle beam that could be used as a tool to protect people,” he says as you reach up to brush his gold bangs out of his eyes. You snicker, “Sounds amazing.” You have absolutely no idea what he’s talking about. But if your Matthew is working on it, you have no doubt it’ll be awesome. 

You save your project, closing the laptop and placing it on the coffee table. “Want me to make something?” you ask, standing with a stretch. Matt shakes his head, “Let’s go out tonight.” You smile softly, walking over to him. “You sure? I could make something and we could stay in...” you purr, running your hands across his chest, blinking innocently up at him. His face flushed, you couldn’t help teasing him.

His mouth opened but no words came out and you chuckled, standing on your tiptoes to kiss him under his jaw, “We could have something delivered…” You knew  _ just _ how to mess with him. Even after two years, he’s always been like this. But, he still manages to surprise you. Matt grasps your roaming hands, gently weaving his fingers with your own. You raise an eyebrow up at him and he stutters with a laugh, “N-No, as much as I would like to. I really want to take you out tonight.” You peck another kiss, this time on his cheek as you squeeze his hands slightly.

“Alright, well let me go switch into something nicer and I’ll be ready,” You chirp, dashing off into your bedroom. Matt sat down on the couch, flipping through his tablet. Since he wasn’t changing clothes, you thought you’d try to match him a bit.

You pulled out a simple cocktail dress, dark green to match his tie. His work wasn’t overly formal, they didn’t require a suit but they did have a dress code for button-down collared shirts with slacks or jeans. They only had to wear ties and coats for important meetings. You threw on some black heels, stuffed your hair into a decent updo, and slapped some makeup on in record time. “Ready!” you called, stepping out of the bedroom as you slide your phone and wallet into your small dress-purse.

Matt looked up casually before his eyes shot open. You giggled a little, strutting over to put your finger under his chin and close his gaping mouth. “It’s not all that different,” you muse as he stands beside you. “No, you always manage to leave me breathless,” he laughs. You blush furiously. Matt’s compliments always feel real, he says them so earnestly. You bonk your head into his chest, “Come on, smooth talker, you have somewhere in mind?”

He grins down at you as you push around his blonde hair to style it a little. “I have an idea,” he muses, his eyes filled with warmth and mirth. You scoff playfully, “Oh-ho? Then lead on my good sir.” Matt holds out his elbow and you roll your eyes before looping your arm through his.

——

“Awww, Matty, you didn’t have to come here! I’m a little underdressed, doncha’ think?” You laugh, looking out through the car window as Matt pulled into the valet of an upscale restaurant he knows you love. It’s extremely modern design melds well with the blue tones and aquatic theme. It’s just so breathtaking, with the fish tanks that seamlessly blend with the decor and structure of the restaurant. Matt grins, “Well if you ask me, I’d say you’re the best dressed here.”

You smile, stepping out of the car to grab his arm once more. “You’re too good to me, you need to calm down,” you snicker, pulling yourself closer to him as the two of you walk up to the hostess. Matt laughs, “I could never spoil you enough.” You crinkle your nose at him. He already spoils the crap out of you. The two of you had been dating for a year when you both graduated. You had been living out on your own, working while attending class. Then when it was finally time to step out into the real working world, you stumbled.

It was hard, trying to find a career in graphic design with nothing other than a degree and a portfolio. Companies weren’t willing to give you a chance. You had tried for internships before you’d graduated but always seemed to fall into second or third place. After graduation, you picked up freelance jobs where you could, while still working the waitressing job you had. It was exhausting, working all day to go home and keep working all night. It paid the bills for a while and you hid it from Matt the best you could. But he was the first to recognize you were pushing yourself too far. He tried convincing you to move in with him, let him take care of the living expenses. But you didn’t want to.

You didn’t want to take advantage of his kindness, become a leech in his home. But after a few months, it got worse and worse to the point you almost-possibly-maybe passed out at work from sleep deprivation and exhaustion. Your work called Matt to come to get you and he fussed over you the entire time. You’d never seen him so mad before. Or ever, really. Your precious cinnamon roll hardly ever gets angry. He put his foot down on you to move in with him. You added the condition that you’d still work and pay for half of everything.

Inside the restaurant, the two of you are sat with Matty pulling out your chair for you. You nod your head in thanks. “Ok Matt, what is this all about?” you ask him, nails tapping on the menu in front of you. He sipped at his water, not glancing up at you. “W-What do you mean?” he stammers with a chuckle. You narrow your eyes, this boy could never hide anything. “You were very set on coming here tonight, clearly you had a purpose,” you hum, reaching towards him in the seat to your right. 

You delicately place your hand over his, startling him. You smiled gently up at him to ease his nerves. “L-Let’s order first…” he says hesitantly. 

You nod with a smile, “Of course, I’m just curious is all.” The two of you order, talking more about work and friends. Though the curiosity still nagged at you, you didn’t push it. Matt will tell you when he’s ready. The food is brought and the two of you are still idly chatting. You gaze at him sweetly while listening to him talk about his gadgets and gizmos at work. He even promises for you to get to see them someday soon.

But while the two of you shared a slice of cake, he’s deflated a bit, clearing his throat awkwardly. You listen carefully, a little worried it could be bad but hopeful that it’s good news. You can’t tell sometimes with your Matty. He bit his lip before beginning, “My Mother and Father’s 30th anniversary is coming up and my father wants to plan a party for her.” You raise your eyebrow, Han Solo never seemed like the type to celebrate an event this way. Matt picks up on your skepticism adding, “She’s been a little sad since he’s been traveling so much with his trading business and all of us are out of the house. He’s more of an ‘action speaks louder than words’ guy and he figured this would be a good opportunity to do something for her.”

Laughing, you muse, “That’s sweet, so do you need to go off for a few days?”

Matt shakes his head, “N-No! I mean, yes! But no, not exactly!!’ You giggle over his misstep, quieting down for him to continue, “We’d like you to come. Father asked about you coming and I also want you to go…”

“Bbbut?....” you can feel he’s not entirely finished.

“...b-but, my brothers will be there as well…” he barely whispers.

You snicker, “I’m going to meet them sometime Matt, I don’t get the deal.”

He fidgets in his seat, “They can just be… excessive.”

You laugh, placing your hand in his, intertwining your fingers, “It’s ok, we’ll figure it out together, right?” Matt blushes, before nodding. “Now when is all this going down?”

He looks off awkwardly, “A-Ah, well, u-um… since tomorrow is Saturday and you have off, I was thinking you could get introduced to my brothers first?... The party itself is in two weeks and we’ll have to fly to my parent’s place.”

Your eyes widen. Wow, he must have kept pushing this conversation off to the last minute. That must be why he brought you to this restaurant. You nod, unconcerned, “Sure, that’s no problem, neither of us had plans.” You were excited to finally meet his brothers but also excited to see where he grew up. Every time you met Leia and Han, it had been here in the city with them visiting Matthew.

He finishes talking about the details of tomorrow over dessert. You and Matt would meet his brothers, Kylo and Ben, in a coffee shop not too far from the apartment. Excitement bubbled under your skin, your mind began to race about what they were like. You have heard a bit over the years. You knew Kylo was some kind of businessman and that Ben was the face of said business, and apparently a ladies’ man at that.

——

The next day, you wear something simple; jeans, a v-neck tee, short boots, and a jacket. You and Matt walk down the street, arm in arm, to the coffee shop. You order drinks with a plate of snack foods while he goes to grab a seat. You take the order over, sitting down with him while strategically placing yourself in full view of the entrance. He chose a booth beside the window, allowing you to not only sit beside him and see the door but also outside onto the sidewalk.

You sipped at your chai tea, sneaking a glance at Matt who looked nervous as hell. You couldn’t figure out why for the life of you he was so nervous.

You grab a cheese cube from the snack food plate and pop it into your mouth. He kept checking his watch, making you snicker at him. He looked at you with a stuttered chuckle, “W-What?” You shake your head, “Oh nothing, just watching my adorkable boyfriend worry himself to pieces. Whatever happens, happens.” You try to encourage him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Matt aimed for a cookie and you pecked him on the cheek, flustering him long enough to snatch the cookie out of his hand before swiftly taking a bite. He blinked momentarily, making you giggle before he frowns at you. “What the heck, there are other cookies available,” he huffs indignantly. You grin, “Yyeeaaa but it’s more fun this way.”

You hear the door open and whip your head around to look who entered. You sucked in a breath, shocked at the view in front of you. Two men with faces  _ identical _ to Matt’s. Your eyes wide, you shifted between looking at them and looking at Matt who smiled at you sheepishly. Narrowing your eyes you grabbed his cheek between your fingers, pulling at him. “You didn’t tell me you were a  _ triplet _ !!” you hissed quietly, more playful than anything.

Matt whined, “What was I supposed to do? Just say ‘hey, guess what, I’m a triplet!’?!”

You nod, releasing him as the pair by the door makes their way over, “Uhm, yea! Exactly that!” You laugh at him as he mumbles to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. You stand up to greet the brothers, nodding to them in turn, “You must be Ben and Kylo, it’s very nice to meet you.”

It wasn’t too difficult to pick out who was who. Ben carried himself like a true playboy, tongue lathered in honey with a grin to melt hearts. While Kylo was a polar, black business suit with a very stoic and cold appearance. He also had a scar running across his face and you secretly wondered how he got it.

Matt stood, introducing you to his brothers properly, “This is Ben and this is Kylo. This is my girlfriend Y/N.” Ben grinned, running a hand through his styled deep brown hair. Ben had the shortest hairstyle of the three and you could tell he took time to maintain and style it. Kylo’s hair was a deep contrast to Matt’s, all black but with that same thick wavy texture. You were kind of curious how Ben and Kylo ended up with dark hair but Matt ended up with the blonde.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Ben purred, grabbing your hand and placing a kiss on your knuckles.

You raised an eyebrow but refrained from comment, couldn’t be so snarky this early. You looked to Kylo, who gave a nod in greeting and simply stared at you. You nod, returning the gaze and not backing down until Matt cleared his throat garnering everyone’s attention.

“W-Well, now that everyone’s been met, I think we should go over the plan for the anniversary party,” Matt laughs awkwardly, trying to get everyone on point. You squinted momentarily. If he’s saying the four of them would basically have to plan most of the party there’s no doubt  _ you _ would be the main one working on it. “What is Han thinking about doing?” You ask as you sit back down beside him. Kylo and Ben follow suit, sitting in the opposite booth but you’re not unaware of them intensely watching you.

Matt chuckles, “U-Um, he mainly had a theme and some ideas for food, he was hoping we could plan the decorations and whatnot.”   
“So he wants us to do everything and take credit for it,” Ben muses, leaning his chin on his hands. Kylo scoffs as if he were expecting this while Matt’s jaw opens to protest but settles back as he also knows it to be true. You sip from your tea, hiding a smirk, you weren’t alone in the thought of having to shoulder the work.

Setting the cup down gently you continue, “His theme being?” You smile gently to Matt to hopefully settle his nerves. He visibly relaxes, “The Alderaan Academy in Europe is very special to her, he thought we could use the school as an example and maybe invite a few of her old classmates and colleagues.” You hummed thoughtfully, pulling out your tablet to look into this college. You were pretty surprised, it’s an extremely well-renowned school producing very bright and talented individuals. Which makes sense, Leia became a great politician. 

The gears in your mind began turning and you quickly saved photos and bookmarked pages for future use. “Where does he want us to hold the party?” you ask, looking back over to Matt. He makes a frown that you return as he finally answers, “It could be at our home or it could be in a banquet hall.” You scrunch your nose at him, that’s a very broad answer. “Well, that narrows it down,” you mutter under your breath. Matt wilts a little as Ben snickers.

“Ok, so one option is the event is held in your home,” you begin, motioning to the three men, “I don’t know what it’s like but obviously you’ll save money by  _ not _ renting out another space to use. The downside is there’s a chance Leia will see us setting it up if we’re trying to keep it a surprise.” Matt nods along with you.

“Yea, Father was hoping she’d have no idea any of us were there until the day of,” he adds.

You hear a deep rumble across the table. “But money is no issue,” Kylo finally speaks, back straight with his hands folded together in front of him. If you had to picture a perfect cut-throat businessman, it’d be him.

You blink before nodding, “Ok, though I will still plan on keeping expenses down. There’s no need to waste.” Ben grins, reaching across the table to grab your hand.

“However, we would all agree it isn’t a waste when spent on wonderful women,” he purrs, his deep brown eyes gazing into yours. You raise an eyebrow at him, “Uh-huh, well I obviously will help chip in and I don’t think it needs every bell and whistle known to man.”

“Matt, you look like you have something to say to that,” Kylo mumbles. You glance up at Kylo, who’s positioned his hands in front of his mouth. Is he hiding a smirk? Before you narrow your eyes and swivel to Matt, while also pulling your hand from Ben’s. Matt’s face exploded into red, nervous with this sudden change. “W-What! N-No, I don’t!” he squawks looking desperately to his brothers for assistance.

Ben was chuckling at Matt’s obvious plight and even Kylo’s eyes glittered with amusement. You gently laid your hand over Matt’s saying softly, “If you want to say something, you can. But if you want to wait till later, we can do that too.” Matt calms down, grinning back down at you before the moment is quickly ruined. “Aww what? I get the cold shoulder but Matty gets VIP treatment?” Ben whines, looking up at you like a wounded puppy.

Your eye twitched and you went to make a retort when Matt interrupted, “W-Well! We at least know it’ll be happening in our hometown, we can all fly there tomorrow and spend the next two weeks prepping the party.” 

You sigh softly, “I think that will work for me, let me text Katie not to schedule any shifts for me for a while.”

“Where do you work?” Ben pipes up, head on the back of his hand as he leans over the table towards you. “I have a part-time job as a waitress,” you reply calmly.

Kylo scoffs, “ _ Part-time _ ? A  _ Waitress _ ” Disdain dripped from his voice as his eyes narrowed at you. You kept his stare, not intimidated by his petty comments. But Matt’s voice cut in angrily before you could say anything, “She works  _ two _ jobs and the only reason she works part-time as a waitress is because she’d work herself to death if she held two full-time jobs.” His growl was dark and you blushed from his defense of you. Even Ben looked amazed and Kylo raised an eyebrow in interest.

You placed a hand on Matt’s arm, who quickly realized what he’d done and nervously sat back down. To take attention away from him you continued, “Yes, I work part-time as a waitress and then I do a lot of freelance work at home as well.” Ben’s eyes sparkled with interest.

“An artist?” he questioned.

You nodded, “A graphic designer, yes. I hold a few contracts with some companies while also doing individual work when I can.”

“Is Matty serious, would you work yourself to death?” Ben asked, clearly amused by Matt’s embarrassment. You gave an awkward smile, “I want to always make sure a job is done and done well. I want to provide my clients or guests with the same service and quality I would expect for myself. With that, there are times I forget my own health. I used to work a full-time waitressing job while also working a lot of freelance projects. I wasn’t taking care of myself and on a shift one day I had briefly passed out and could have suffered a terrible head injury.” You glance over to Matt with a reassuring smile, silently thanking him for that time and every moment since. 

You turn back to the matter at hand, “But that is neither here nor there. I’ll work up some sketches of ideas I think we could implement and compile a list of decorations, pricing, all the fun stuff.” The men nodded to you. “If there’s anything else, I think we should all pack and get ready. We’ll need to buy last-minute plane tickets if we’re leaving tomorrow.” You silently sighed, buying plane tickets the day before could be costly.

Kylo gave a smug grin, one you kinda wish you could smack right off of him. “No need. Matt knows where to go, we’ll meet you at the airport tomorrow,” he rumbles, maintaining eye contact with you for a moment before he finally stood to leave. You stood as well, letting Matt out but giving them all a confused look. Ben snickered, also keeping this revelation a secret and Matt gave you an apologetic smile. You tilted your head to the side but shrugged, you’ll ask Matt later. You exchanged phone numbers with Ben and Kylo just in case and said goodbye.

——

Your jaw dropped. You believed Matt when he said Kylo owned a plane. It made sense, a businessman might need one to travel. But you didn’t think it would be a custom-made private  _ jet _ painted black with chrome accents. A figure approached your side before a finger wrapped under your chin, pushing your jaw closed. You looked over to Kylo in shock, a blush spreading across your face. He grinned down at you, “Never been on one of these before, have you?” He bent down slightly, face getting a little too close to your own.

“No…” you murmured, a little more breathless than you had intended.

Kylo smirked, standing straight before purring, “If you need anything let me know, I’ll be your pilot for today.” Your mouth dropped again.  _ Pilot _ ?! He could  _ fly _ this thing? You didn’t miss Kylo’s glance from your eyes to your lips and you snapped your jaw shut, cheeks officially a deep shade of red. Kylo glanced back up to gaze down at you, features softening slightly. Your heart thudded.

‘ _ Oh no. Nope. No. Absolutely not _ .’ you chided yourself, quickly spotting blonde hair and running off. “M-Matty! Wait for me!!” you squeaked. Matt stopped before he boarded, turning to see you in your flustered state. He blinked at you before looking back at Kylo. You worried he’d say something, get mad, anything. Instead, he just smiled softly at you. “Yea, of course, come on let’s go get a seat,” Matt said with a grin.

You sighed, worry escaping you as you boarded behind him. The inside was just as luxurious as the outside, everything colored in dark greys. Ben stood from a set of seats and Matt headed his way. You followed suit, the three of you sitting in the small alcove. It was a nice spot, similar to the booth from the coffee shop. You sat beside Matt with Ben across the small table. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Kylo board and head to the cockpit. 

The flight was… interesting. The brother’s connections to each other were entertaining. You don’t feel nearly as bad about your teasing to Matt for his brothers were  _ far _ worse. Kylo had left the cockpit door open and every so often he’d chime in with something to say. About halfway into the flight, the weather got a little nasty. The sky had darkened considerably but it wasn’t raining or storming yet.

The wind, however, was rough and even with the fancy plane and the good pilot you’re sure Kylo is, it rocked the aircraft every so often. You always preferred traveling on land. Rough waves and air currents made you nervous, but at least you have a chance at sea. Thousands of miles in the air, there’s no way to recover from a crash. Your hands nervously flexed in your lap as you continued to listen to Matt and Ben’s conversation.

You had been trying your best to keep it together but you felt like you needed a minute. Mustering a sweet smile you asked, “Is there a small spot I could grab something to drink?” 

Matt nodded, “Yea down that way on your left, the restroom is on your right.”

“Cool, thanks,” you said, pecking a kiss to his cheek before standing.

A hand caught yours as you passed and you looked to see Ben looking at you quizzically. “You ok?” He asked.

Ben seemed so earnest this time. You waved him off with a grin, “I’m good! Just needed a little something.” You slipped your hand from his and made your way to the back of the plane. The craft jostled only slightly as you moved, but you still held onto the back of seats as you went.

You got to the little “kitchen” area. It was small, holding the essentials. And because Kylo spared no expense, it even had a window too. You could see the rain pouring down now and lightning etching across the sky. Your brows furrowed unhappily, hands shaking slightly. Glancing through the mini-fridge you just grabbed a small water bottle. Just as you did the plane shook with great force.

With a small squeak of fear, you crouched down, holding onto the counter for support while the plane shook. But even after it stopped, your hands shook tremendously. “Hey, Matt said you don’t really like flying so— Hey are you ok?” Ben asked, worried, as he finally rounded the corner into the room. “I-I’m good,” you whispered, wishing he’d go away. Ben crouched down beside you smirking, “You’re definitely not good if you’re starting to sound like Matty.”

His voice was soft and sincere and you laughed a little, earning a smile from him. Ben held his hand out which you took, standing back up straight again. Nature must really hate you right now, as it shook the plane again, this time to catch you off balance. Ben caught you, pulling you flush to him with your back against the counter with your water bottle plopping to the carpeted floor. “You sure you’re ok, princess?” He asked, voice a little playful.

Your face was bright red and with your hands on his chest, you could feel all the hard muscle underneath. You stammered again, this time not out of fear, “I-I’ll survive, we should g-go back to Matt.” Ben gently released you, still with a grin on his face. You carefully picked up your bottle before timidly heading back to Matt. Ben followed behind you closely.

You couldn’t calm down. Heart pounding against your chest. What in the  _ stars _ are they doing?

The plane shook again as you neared Matt, lightning flashing across the sky followed by a loud round of thunder. Fear filled you again, mixing with the confusion you felt from Kylo and Ben and you bolted to Matt. You wiggled beside him on the little couch, rubbing your head into his side with you curled up on the rest of the couch. “W-Wait, are you ok Y/N?...” he asked, concern welling up. You shook your head.

You couldn’t see what was happening, you had your eyes welded shut with your arms wrapped around Matt to pull yourself closer to him. He rubbed soothing circles on your back before Ben spoke, “I think princess here is a bit too stubborn to admit this weather is too much.” After a moment you nodded softly. You felt someone pat the top of your head. Matt. It was definitely Matt. Probably. Most likely. Oh gosh.

Matt and Ben continued to talk, you’d grip onto him harder when the plane would shake but you stayed glued to him. After a bit, you heard footsteps of Ben leaving before footsteps returning. But it wasn’t Ben who returned. “He wasn’t lying, she really is scared,” Kylo’s deep timbre rumbled, more interested than anything. Your head snapped up to him, eyes wide, “If you’re here then who’s flying the plane?!”

You couldn’t help the panic seeping into your voice or the worried crease of your brows. Kylo was frozen in shock, blinking at you in bewilderment. “Yo, I’m a pilot too!” Ben called from the cockpit. You settled back down, feeling a little better but the plane shook again with the most ferocity thus far. Kylo, who seemed to barely move in the turbulence, growled, “Though clearly not the best out of the two of us.”

Matt chuckled and you glanced over to him asking quietly, “Can you fly too?”

He shook his head, “Nah, Kylo and Ben always went flying with Father. I stayed inside on the ground with Mother.” Curiosity finally piqued your interest and you looked back over to Kylo.

“You learned from your dad?” you asked, slowly releasing Matt from your vice grip but remaining close. You appreciated that Matt knew your discomfort and kept an arm wrapped around you for support.

Kylo softened momentarily, probably as memories flashed behind his eyes. But he frowned, a certain coldness filling his features. He glanced back at you before clearing his throat, “More or less. Ben didn’t keep up with his lessons, however, which is why his skills are unpolished.” You smiled lightly at the quip with a soft laugh. Kylo stepped forward, ruffling your hair. You puffed your cheeks, annoyed at being treated like a child but your annoyance dissipated with the calm smile on his face. Your cheeks warm but you looked off to the side.

Kylo left, heading back to switch again with Ben. The weather began to improve as the plane began descending to the airport. Your ragtag group was staying in a hotel in the city to ensure Leia is unaware of your presence. The rain was still pouring as you exited the airport with the triplets. Ben hailed a cab, with you and Matt shoving into the back with him and Kylo sitting in the passenger seat. You were squished between Matt and Ben, your mind trailing where it shouldn’t.

Matt wasn’t as toned as his brothers but he still had the wide shoulders. Ben was only slightly below Kylo in that department too, you have no doubt Kylo has some kind of rigorous training regiment to keep up his physique. Your hands moved nervously in your lap and suddenly you found the floor of the cab to be the most interesting thing. You needed to calm the fuck down. You were happy with Matt, you loved the goober so you can’t  _ thirst _ after his brothers like a thot.

The party exited the cab at the hotel, dashing through the rain into the hotel lobby. You shivered while waiting for Ben and Kylo to get the rooms. To say you were ill-prepared might be an understatement. You had a coat in your luggage but wasn’t expecting the cold  _ and _ rain. Apparently, that storm brought a cold front none of you were aware of. Though arguably should have been, it is trailing into winter. Matt frowned beside you, opening his thin coat to pull you close to him.

You sighed gratefully, the warmth from his chest seeping into your back. His arms circled around you and he leaned over to rest his head on your shoulder. That was another slight difference between the three of them. Matt was actually the tallest, with Ben and Kylo being basically equal. You hummed happily, both through Matt’s warming assistance and the amusement of thinking about the brother’s differences.

Ben and Kylo trotted back, arguing about something but you yawned followed closely by a shiver and chattering teeth. You went to grab your bags but Ben grabbed one while Kylo grabbed the other. You narrowed your eyes suspiciously but they both just grinned. Oh, fuck they shouldn’t do that. Ben leaned one arm on Kylo’s shoulder and scoffed, “We got your stuff, easy peasy.”

You yawned again, you really should have gotten more sleep the night prior but you were fussing over the packing for your last-minute adventure late into the night. “Whatever you say, playboy,” you said sleepily, barely a mumble before Matt took one of the two keys. He shuffled you along as you heard Kylo snickering. You rubbed your eyes as you got onto the elevator. You watched Kylo and Ben hike their luggage and yours into the elevator.

You smiled, “Thank you.” Ben grinned proudly, puffing his chest though he had a bit of pink dusted on his cheeks. You couldn’t really see Kylo, he turned away rubbing the back of his neck. “The princess is too kind and too cute when she’s tired,” Ben muses, leaning against the elevator wall before tapping the tip of your nose with his finger.

“You will refrain from doing that ever again,” you grumble, narrowing your eyes at him. Ben just grins mischievously, “Ooh, she bites.”

“Ben, knock it off,” Kylo hissed.

“Or what? She’s so cute when she’s sleepy, wouldn’t you agree?” Ben shot back in challenge.

Kylo’s jaw clamped shut, glancing at you and then back to his brother in anger.

Your mind was feeling a bit fuzzy, eyes unfocused, but you still wondered what the fuck these two were doing in front of their own brother’s girlfriend.

Your tired mind echoed a thought. ‘ _ Too bad you couldn’t have all of them _ ,’ your eyes shot open and you shook your head violently, garnering every man’s attention. You ignored them, too absorbed in your own thoughts. Ok, yes, in a perfect world where everyone is happy and no one is an asshole, that  _ theoretically _ might be possible. But this world, where people hate other people just for loving others, is not that world. And you’re not that lucky.

The elevator dinged and you rushed out, heading down a hallway. “Y/N!” You froze at Matt’s voice turning back to him with a blank look. He smiled sheepishly pointing down the opposite hall. “Our rooms are that way.” You blinked.

“Cool,” you replied simply before heading in that direction. Matt chuckled at you, jogging to catch up and lead you to the correct room.

Ben snickered behind you as you laid your head on Matt’s back while he worked on the door key. Your eyelids fluttered shut for a moment before you were rapidly pulled back to the waking world. Kylo had lifted you with ease and you yelped at the sudden jolt. “K-Kylo?!” you squeaked, looking desperately to Matt for help. Matt gave Kylo a quizzical look to which he shrugged, “She looked like she was going to fall asleep on the spot.”

You opened your mouth to object but can’t deny it. You glance at Matt nervously who smiles gently at you before opening the door for Kylo to carry you in and gently lay you down on the bed. You mumble out a ‘thank you’ that Kylo nods with a small smile. Ben makes a sour face at Kylo, who just smirks back to him in a challenge.

Your eyes crinkle in confusion but before anything else could happen, the two say good night and head to their room next door. Matt opens the luggage enough to change into sleep shorts. You hum delighted at the sight of him shirtless, not as muscular as his brothers but still a very handsome man. You wiggle under the covers, peeking over to await your personal space heater. Matt looked over to see you smirking to yourself and he scoffs with a smile, “Y/N, you can’t stay like that, you’ll catch a cold.”

Narrowing your eyes you giggled, “Make me.” Matt laughed before stalking over to you. You squeaked at him playfully, pulling the covers over your head. Your defense wasn’t strong enough, he pulled the warm covers off of you, tickling your sides. Your laughter filled the room and you struggled to fight back against him. “MMmmaaattttt!! Matty!!!” you squealed between laughs. He finally stopped, pinning your hands beside you, with him towering over you. His glasses were dangerously close to falling off his nose but you grinned innocently up at him.

“How do you feel so far? About my brothers. And whatever this trip is,” Matt asked with a chuckle. You hummed, wiggling under him. “I like them. You’re all different but still good like you, but you’re the goodest,” you laughed, wrenching a hand free to push his glasses back up his nose. Matt gave you a soft smile before leaning down to press a soft kiss to your lips. You made a noise of satisfaction before it changed into disappointment as he pulled away.

Matt rolled to the other side of the bed before laughing, “Go get changed.” With a grin and the last burst of energy for the day, you rummaged in the luggage to pull out fresh undergarments and your nightdress. You left your damp clothes strewn about, figuring to worry about it tomorrow, as you hopped back into the bed with Matt. Already having removed his glasses, placing them on the bedside table, you sucked in a breath at how much he  _ really _ looked like his brothers.

  
You knew they were triplets but  _ damn _ . Matt smirked at your look as he echoed, “It’s not all that different.” You blushed and laughed at your own comment being thrown back at you. But you were too tired to think of a comeback so you just stuck your tongue at him before crawling under the covers. He opened his arms wide and you happily dove back into his arms. “No more planes in storms…” you murmured softly, another yawn escaping as you nuzzled into his chest. He nodded, before kissing your head, “Roger that. Good night, Y/N. Love you.” You hummed before whispering, “Love you.”


	2. Scuffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the triplet's thoughts, party planning, and some unexpected guests.

The next morning, Matt woke up before Y/N. He quickly got dressed to meet his brothers downstairs at the cafe at the time they were supposed to be there. Both were already there when he arrived. Matt got his coffee before sitting down.

“You guys are going to drive her mad, you know that right?” Matt sighed as he slid into his chair.

Ben scoffed, “We’re doing what we always do, seeing if she would be interested in all of us.”

Matt rubbed his eyes under his glasses, “Yes, but as we discussed two nights ago,  _ gently _ . Just because we’re ok with sharing doesn’t mean she is. Not to mention she looks so terrified when she thinks I’ll get mad at her.” Matt hates that look, where she probably feels like she’s in the wrong when it’s all his brothers' doing.

Ben rolled his shoulders in a shrug, “Sorry Matty, have you met us? Subtle and gentle aren’t exactly our go-to’s. Besides, I think she’d be peachy with the idea. I mean you like her, obviously. I like her. Come on Kylo, back me up here.”

Matt turned to Kylo, who sat sipping his coffee. Kylo finally glanced over at his kin and rumbled, “Of course I like her.” Ben raises his hands like it’s a done deal.

“See? It’s been one day and I’d bet she’d say yes if we asked. Is our princess still asleep?” Ben muses, chin resting on his hand. Matt grumbled slightly to himself before sighing, “Yes she is, but I still don’t want to push her. If you push too hard and too soon, you’ll scare her off. From  _ all _ of us.” Matt removed his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt as he barely heard a whisper from Ben, “That’s what she said.”

Matt growled, “Goddamnit Ben, what are you? Ten?” He looked to Kylo for assistance but Kylo had looked out into the lobby, sipping at his drink but Matt didn’t miss the smirk on his face. As Ben cackled at his own joke, Matt frowned. His brothers could be so immature. Kylo was  _ at least _ good at hiding it. “Aww, don’t be such a stick in the mud, Matty,” Ben said with a laugh.

“I am not a stick in the mud, I’ve outgrown childish jokes. You should try it sometime,” Matt hissed back to his ‘eldest’ brother. Kylo snickered at that and Ben turned his attention to the silent man. “What are you laughing at? At least I’m funny, you couldn’t even look our princess in the eye when she gave you a simple thank you,” Ben prodded, earning a growl from Kylo. He finally turned in his chair to fully face the table, rumbling, “Watch it brother, now you’re just taking shots because Matt actually gave a good burn.”

Ben returned the growl, “Whatever, what was your deal about picking her up bridal-style anyway? Had to be the one to carry her over the threshold?” Kylo narrowed his eyes but even Matt chimed in, “Yea, what was that about?”

Kylo scoffed, “Why the fuck are you two turning on me now?”

Matt shook his head, “Well if we’re on the subject of what you two have done to Y/N, the worst time she was flustered yesterday was when she came back from the kitchen on the plane.”

Both turned to Ben who wrinkled his brows in aggravation, “I did nothing indecent to her! She was crouched on the floor with her eyes slammed shut. I helped her up was all.” Matt and Kylo gave him a bored look, knowing that’s not the whole truth. Ben rolled his eyes with a scoff, raising his hands in defeat, “Fine! The plane shook again and I pulled her towards me but that’s still no worse than Kylo!”

Kylo growled in a challenge and Matt rubbed his temples, grumbling about moronic genes. The arguing continued back and forth until a couple of plates clattered onto their table. All three stopped, blinking up at the newcomer.

——

“Whatever you were arguing about, stop. Here’s some food, shove that in your gob instead,” you mused, sitting in the fourth chair. You had gotten down into the lobby a few minutes prior and saw the brothers arguing. You weren’t able to hear what they were talking about but you figured they hadn’t had any real food. So you had gone to the breakfast buffet, stacked a couple plates high with an assortment of food and grabbed a few extra plates.

Ben perked up first, grinning, “Our princess awakes!”

“Don’t call me that,” you shot back.

He clicks his tongue, “Just calls them as I see them.”

You roll your eyes and Kylo asks, “What if we have eaten already?”

You shrug, “More for me then.” He snickers before grabbing some food to eat.

Matt leans over, kissing your cheek with a smile, “Thanks for bringing us food.”

You hummed, looking at all three, “Yea, I mainly did it to stop you all from fighting though. I know families fight and all, but just watching you three so far, you never really fought a lot. Disagreed, sure. Bantered, absolutely. But you guys looked really miffed so I figured I’d step in. I like it better when you tease each other, much more entertaining.”

Ben hummed, leaning against the table toward you, “What do you think we were fighting over?” You raised an eyebrow, keeping your cool. Internally your mind wandered but you kept yourself in check. You bit into a muffin, taking an appreciative moment to revel in the scene unfolding in front of you. All three were very interested in your reply, Ben and Matt were almost impatiently waiting with bated breath and while Kylo tried to remain aloof, his eyes continued swapping between glancing into the lobby back to you. You hummed with a smirk, do you want to tease them as payback for yesterday? Yes. Yes, you do.

“Fighting over me, of course,” you hummed, tapping your nails on the table with one hand while licking the remnants of muffin off your thumb. You also kinda wanted to see how the reactions would be and they were  _ fabulous _ . Kylo almost spits his drink, swallowing thickly while clearing his throat trying not to cough. He turned away from the table again, but unlike from the elevator ride, you could see enough of his face to tell he was blushing. Ben was shocked, his cheeks also pink before he spread into a wide grin. Matt looked like a deer in the headlights, amazed at your words.

You still felt unsure about this whole situation so you add, “Why wouldn’t you? I’ll be the best decorator here for the party but it’s not a competition you know.” You snicker as the three changed demeanor entirely. You sipped at your drink, amused. Kylo scoffed with a look that clearly read ‘of course’ while Matt just gave a little sigh but smiled awkwardly nonetheless. Ben’s face fell entirely, like he was disappointed, before recovering to chuckle, “Yea, we were hoping to gain an edge to impress Mom.” You raised a bit of an eyebrow. He almost sounded… like he was legitimately disappointed. But if he was, he quickly covered it, “So that means you’ll be helping me first, right?”

You laughed, “What in the world gave you that idea?”

Ben grinned, reclining back in his chair, “Well let’s see, you’ve spent a ton of time with Matty already and I have the best personality out of Kylo and myself so clearly I am the obvious choice.” You rolled your eyes, firing back, “You mean I’d be stuck in a room with you, that personality, and that impertinence? Pass.” You leaned forward on the table, challenging him. Ben’s smile widened, clearly enjoying the banter.

But you leaned back in your seat saying, “This is the way I foresee this setup unfolding. However, before that, is this party happening at a banquet hall or at your home?”

Kylo finally spoke up, “I believe it would be best in a banquet hall. We’ll have free range to move and decorate without hiding about. My suggestion is this hotel, actually.”

Matt chimed in, “This hotel has nice event spaces and any guests that come in will be able to stay here.” You nodded.

“That sounds like a good idea, also as a general theme, the Alderaan Academy holds an annual ball where students and faculty have the opportunity to dress like royalty. I think that would be a good basis. My biggest concern is convincing Leia to wear something to match the theme, if she’s asked to wear something like that, I think it’d tip her off,” you murmured. Ben ran a hand through his hair with a smug grin, “Leave that to me and Dad, that’s easy.” You raise your eyebrow in question but nod.

“Alright, with that covered, Matt will you please gather as many of her colleagues and friends information so we can send invites? I can work on email designs today. I think email invitations will work well but if we don’t hear a reply by the end of the week I’d like us to call them,” you asked, turning to Matt. He nodded but Ben whined, “Wait a minute, I have a much more pleasant personality, why can’t I do that?”

You give Ben a flat look, “Kylo’s too quiet and when he does speak he’s likely to scare the shit out of someone.  _ You _ are too much of a sybarite. The likelihood of you having flirted with her friend’s daughters or pissed someone off is much higher than Kylo or Matt.” Ben opens his mouth to retort and you scoff with a grin, “Tell me I’m wrong.” Ben holds up a finger like he’s about to but lowers it with a grumble. Now it’s your turn to wear a smug smile.

Matt and Kylo chuckle at their brother who just shoots back angry glares to the both of them. “I think the event boils down to three main things: decorations, entertainment, and food. Kylo I assume you already have an idea of which ballroom you want if you could please be in charge of acquiring it and making sure the staff here will be ready for our event. I also would hope they do a banquet service as well, I think we should do a mixture of that as well as bringing a few homemade goods if that’s even possible,” you state, turning to Kylo.

He lays down his cup and nods, “I will also inquire if they can either make the… homemade items or if there would be an opportunity for us to use the kitchen facilities.” You tilt your head quizzically, “I wouldn’t think they’d allow us to use the kitchens.”   
Kylo smirks, “Anything is an option for the right price.”

You raise an eyebrow with a smirk, “I don’t think that’s the case for everything, but it sounds like a plan nonetheless.”

You turn to Ben, who perks up at the attention. You smile, he’s like a puppy. “Ben, you are clearly the most boisterous of us, I’d like you to be in charge of handling the entertainment,” you say, before adding more sternly, “Just  _ remember _ this is an upscale party. I’m not saying the band, DJ, whatever you decide on has to play classical music all night but please be mindful of it.” You put on a pleading face and Ben cracks under the look, mumbling out, “Yes, yes, I can do that.” You grin back to him.

“With Matt getting in touch with everyone, I’ll be in charge of decorations.  _ However _ , just because I gave each of you something to do doesn’t mean that’s  _ all  _ you do. When you have free time, you’re with me doing decorations,” you warn, looking at each of them. They all nod and you give a small sigh, “Ok, let’s get to work.”

——

By the end of the day, Matt had compiled a list of Leia’s colleagues, friends, and family and even contacted Han to let him know the plan and get any additional people on the list. You had designed an email invitation, sending them out as soon as everyone was happy with the design. Kylo had booked an event hall, saying it was open for setup all the way till the day of the party. You hate to imagine how much it cost to book the room that long but he waved it off saying it was nothing.

There’s a tick in your mind telling you Kylo’s fucking  _ loaded _ and has no problem dropping cash. Which is sweet? You guess? It seems like he has no problem doing it for his family.

Ben found a few options, pitching them to everyone to get feedback. He even pitched an idea to have two different forms of entertainment throughout the night. A classical band to begin with and late in the evening having a DJ come in. You loved it and Ben beamed under your praise.

Now, you were in the event hall sketching out a room layout. The room was  _ much _ larger than you originally anticipated. It even had a freaking large dancefloor. Everywhere you looked, an idea formed of what could be placed there. Alderaan Academy’s balls were based around beautiful greenery melding with antique architecture, so you kept that at the forefront. Tables and chairs for sitting, mingling, and eating. Buffet table, band, photo opportunity, and a table for any possible gifts or for guests to sign a guestbook.

——

The first half of the week flew by. Your confusion over Kylo and Ben never fully dissipated. If anything, it increased. Sometimes they were minute things, a little comment there, a small glance here. But as the days passed they turned into something else entirely. Like flirting with you directly in front of Matt. Your heart stirred for all three but you were  _ with Matt _ . This game they play can get people hurt, and you have no intention of hurting Matt.

As you decorate a faux pillar by hot-gluing on vines and flowers, Matt is across the room, working on table decorations. Kylo and Ben just finished bringing in the last of the huge decoration pieces that were ordered. They trotted over to you for their next assignment. Ben poked you in the side but you were so focused on your work, you jumped, accidentally shoving the hot glue gun into your finger. You winced but quickly ignored it, turning to them with a laugh, “Done already? We could have some lights and garland strung around the room.”

Ben smiled, “Yes ma’am!” before heading off for the lights and the garland. But Kylo stayed, staring at you with narrowed eyes. You wrinkled your nose at him, “What?” He glances down to your injured hand and you hide it behind your back. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” you laugh. Kylo tilts his head, dark hair shifting slightly. “You shouldn’t always rush to dismiss even small things. They’ll pile up and become worse,” he mumbles darkly before following after Ben.

Your eyebrows creased together in worry. Kylo’s right, but it is a small thing… the stinging in your fingertip tells you it’ll only hurt for a little while. But you also know that isn’t what Kylo’s talking about. Whether it was with work, the plane, or even this small thing, you always told others “don’t worry” or “it’s fine.” You watched Kylo’s receding back, warmth blossoming in your chest. He’s not great about showing emotions but he tries.

You finished the pillar, wiping your hands in satisfaction. Matt comes up beside you, pecking a kiss onto your cheek. You grin up at him asking, “How’s it look?” He makes a cocky grin and muses, “Beautiful,” without ever looking away from you. You blushed, rolling your eyes, and playfully shoving him. “Come on, seriously, what do you think about this little photo op section?” you asked more clearly. Matt’s smile softened as he replied, “I think it’s great. It’s sectioned off from the rest of the room with the curtains so it has its own feel like you’re stepping into a small oasis. I think it’ll be a beautiful backdrop for photos, you just have to promise to let me take one with you.”

Smirking you stood on tiptoes to peck a kiss onto the tip of his nose, “Of course.”

“Us too!!” Ben called from not far away. You laughed, peering around Matt’s broad shoulder to see Ben holding the ladder for Kylo as he’s attaching lights and garland to the walls. You grinned, “How in the world did you hear from that distance?”

Ben stuck out his tongue, “It’s a dead silent room and only you two talking, doesn’t take much.”

You wrinkled your nose at him playfully as he added, “Don’t dodge it! You’ll take your picture with us too, right??” You smirked, folding your arms over your chest with a shrug.

“I dunno, I’m a pretty hot commodity apparently, you might have to sign some waivers, get in a line,” you rambled teasing.

Ben leaned against the ladder with a smirk of his own, “Well I’m second on the list.”

“Who made you second?” Kylo finally calls, looking down at his brother before hissing, “Don’t lean on the ladder.” Ben scoffs, resuming his original hold on the ladder, “What you want second?” Kylo grins, and you force yourself not to make a happy hum, he’s so handsome when he smiles. “Well if Matt’s first and we go in order of birth, that makes me second and you last.” Ben feigns hurt, appalled at this outcry, “But  _ I’m _ the eldest!” Kylo smirks, “Who said we were going oldest to youngest?” You laugh at the antics, giggling at their silly behavior. 

You open your mouth to say something when the door opens and four small kids run into the room. You stare at them, befuddled. You’re pretty sure if it was possible, question marks would be popping out from all around you. You looked at the boys for assistance. Matt looked nervous, Ben looked excited, and Kylo looked annoyed.

“Ben! Ben!!” One of the little girls cried, running up and throwing herself into his arms. Ben grinned at her and scooped her up, sending her in a twirl. She giggled uncontrollably before he put her down and she ran off with her compatriots. You’d never thought Ben would be the one to be so good with kids. Ben looked over to you and you made a gesture of ‘What the hell??’

“Rey, calm down! Poe, put that back where you found it! Finn, Rose, don’t play with that!” You hear a gruff voice call. You turned back to see Han, standing there with a little beagle puppy under his arm. He glared at the kids and they settled down with a ‘Sorry Uncle Han…’

Han finally looked from his three boys to you and sighed, “Sorry for the ruckus, I got put on babysitting duty.” You laughed musing, “I see that.” Han placed the little dog down, who instantly scampered over to the little boy with dark wavy hair. “Poe, keep a close watch on BB, he’s your responsibility,” Han warned. Poe, despite his young age, gave a determined look.

You and Han walked up to each other and he gave you a small, albeit awkward, hug. “Hey Missy, haven’t seen you in a spell,” he rumbled. You snickered, “Just a bit, but this is a good occasion to meet again. Congratulations, by the way. Thirty years is a long time.” Han gave a soft smile as if reliving those years. He shook his head with a shrug, “Yeah well, they weren’t all good but most of ‘em were. I’d like to thank you and the boys for doing all this for us.” You smiled kindly, “Of course, it’s our pleasure. Plus it’s been fun.”

Han nodded as you felt someone pull on your jeans. “Oh right, I should introduce the munchkins. This one is Rey, Poe with his pup uh, BB-8, Finn, and Rose. They’re all Luke’s charges,” Han huffed, pointing them out as he did. You waved your hand to them and smiled, “I’m Y/N, nice to meet you all.” Rose grabbed Finn’s hand, ran up to you, and asked, “Can we make things too?” You looked to Matt asking, “Still need table decorations? Think they’ll help?”

Matt looked a little nervous but nodded slowly, “S-Sure. Yea, absolutely. Come on you two, I have the supplies over here.” They followed after him with grins and you smirked at Matt as they went. Rey was still gripping onto your pant leg staring up at you with a grin. You quirked a brow, kneeling down to ask, “What’s up, Rey?” Her eyes sparkled with mischief, “Let’s play knight!” You hummed, glancing around the room. You don’t think anything in the room is too much of a hazard and you’re at a good stopping point for a break. You nod, grinning at her, “Sure, but you’ll have to teach me!”

So everyone stopped work for a little while to goof off. You, Rey, and Ben played “Knights” where you and Rey had to be magical knights, fighting the “Evil Knight” played respectively by Ben. He was too cute, one might say he had  _ too _ much fun playing like a kid. It wasn’t hard to see which kids liked who most out of the triplets. Rey liked Ben; Finn and Rose seemed to like Matt and Poe… sorta? Liked Kylo? It was an odd situation. Finn and Rose seemed to have the calmest personalities, working well with Matt, though they did have a tendency to overuse their craft material.

Poe was… an interesting kid. He watched Kylo like a hawk, to which Kylo glared back. He clearly did not enjoy being stared at by a child. Sometimes it’d seem like Poe would pick an argument with him just to get a rise out of the man. Luckily for you, Han stepped in to somewhat mediate, but it appeared as though it only made Kylo more annoyed. Or was he anxious?

Eventually, the kids were re-congregated together by their ‘fearless leader’ Rey. They began playing amongst themselves but it quickly began to fall apart. You were sitting at a table with the triplets and their father, watching as they played. Rey and Poe had started arguing over who was going to play ‘King Knight’ but Rose tripped and fell, beginning to cry at her skinned knee. They then began arguing over whose fault it was. Han quickly got to Rose as you headed for the bickering pair.

“You’re a terrible sister!” Poe finally snapped. Rey stopped for a moment before yelling, “Take it back!” You heard her voice crack but before you could stop her, Poe turned and fled. Rey growled, chasing after him. BB-8 barked, running beside Poe. It all happened rather quickly. Poe made it to the ladder but his little pup accidentally ran in front of him, tripping him into the metal structure. You were already running as Poe rolled out of the way and the ladder began careening down towards Rey who’d stopped out of panic.

The metal slammed into your forearm but you held firm, releasing a sigh of relief as you looked down to the little puddle of tears below you. You smiled at Rey to calm her down, asking gently, “Are you ok?” She nodded, even as she kept wiping her tears. The triplets were quickly involved, with Kylo scolding Poe, Ben comforting Rey, and Matt fixing the ladder. Matt looked at you worried, “Are  _ you _ ok?” You rolled your eyes, waving him off with the same arm. “I’m fine Matty, I promise,” you said with a smile. You felt fine, really didn’t hurt that much. Matt sighed, “Ok, good, but let me know if something changes, ok?” You nodded with a smile.

“I-I’m sorry Miss Y/N…” Rey sniffled and you kneeled down to ruffle her hair.

“No harm was done, this time,” you glanced over to Poe who Kylo brought over, “but you two need to be more careful. Someone could have really been hurt.”

Poe, not seemingly affected at all, finally mumbled, “Sorry, Miss Y/N… Sorry, Rey…” After a moment of shuffling his foot, he turned to Rey, barely whispering, “You’re an ok sister.”

That must have been good enough for her, she beamed at him before jumping from Ben’s arms into Poe’s.

You held a snicker behind your hand as Poe awkwardly pat her back in a return hug. Han sighed, holding Rose in one hand and holding Finn’s hand with the other, “Sorry for all the mess, didn’t think it’d get this bad.” You shrug smirking, “Well when you’ve got four kids running around, something is sure to go amiss.” You stood again, before looking at the triplets and then back to Han with a smirk, “Even if they’re grown kids.”

Han laughed and you stuck your tongue out at the affronted faces of Ben, Kylo, and Matt. Your behavior also garnered some giggles from the little ones. Han chuckled, “Well I think we’ve done enough damage for today, let me know if you guys need anything.” You wave them off and the boys instantly sigh in relief.

  
Laughing you ask, “Are they really that bad?”

“Yes,” they replied in unison. You glanced at the three with a confused grin before turning to Ben, “What really? You at least  _ seemed _ to be having fun? The big kid in his own element?” Ben scoffed, his smirk returning, “I always aim to please my adoring fans! But I will admit, they’re better individually. All of them together are like a tornado.” Ben ran a hand through his hair laughing awkwardly. You raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t seem so bad to me. Although it’s much easier when you can divide and conquer. I don’t even know  _ how _ Han manages it. But I guess if he can survive you three, he can survive anything.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, “We were never the hellions they are.”

Matt barked out a laugh, “In what universe? Were you switched with an alternate Kylo?” You laughed at the callout, Kylo’s face turning a shade of pink. Ben leaned against Kylo’s shoulder opposite of Matt with a hand dramatically draped across his forehead, “Oh the schemes! I remember them like they were yesterday. Operations to infiltrate and recover any snacks that  _ weren’t _ under lock and key.” 

Kylo growled, “I remember those being  _ your _ ideas. You had to have those disgusting cookies.”

Matt scoffed, “Oh please, Ben may have suggested it, but  _ you’re _ the one who figured out the way to distract Mother.” Kylo rolled his shoulders, knocking Ben off of him as he muttered, “Yea well you make good bait.” You were almost crying at this point, holding your sides as they hurt so much from laughing. “You guys are killing me!! You know you’re too cute,” you smirked, finally settling down. Before they could get another word in edgewise you waved them off, “I’m going to go get some refreshments from the lobby cafe, be back in a jiffy!”

You ran off with a grin, exiting the event hall and closing the door behind you. But once the door closed, you frowned. You glanced down at the arm where the ladder had hit you. The long sleeve shirt you were wearing covered the spot but you could feel the heat racing up your arm and the pulsing pain with it. You winced, it wasn’t really hurting before but as time passed it became progressively worse. Hesitantly, with your opposite hand, you delicately pushed your sleeve up as you leaned against the door.

You knew it would be bad when even the slightest sensation of fabric ghosting across it hurt. A large chunk of your forearm was already red with spots turning a bit purple. You grimaced. You can’t hide this. Not for long anyway. And you certainly won’t be able to carry food and drinks for four with this arm. You pulled out your cell, wincing as it hurt to move your arm, before turning a corner and sitting down on the floor. This area was empty, filled with currently unused event halls and you knew you wouldn’t be bothered.

[I need your help, down the hall, to the right. Don’t tell the others, please?...] you texted, curling your knees up to your chest and laying your head on your uninjured arm. It only took a minute before another body sat beside you, broad shoulders touching your own. “How can I assist you?” Kylo rumbled, not unkindly. He almost sounded like he expected this. You finally looked up, frowning before revealing your injured arm.

His eyes furrowed in concern and he replied calmly, “You should really go have it taken care of now.” But you look away, rubbing the back of your neck, “I’ll just ruin everyone’s day… I really needed help carrying the snacks…” Kylo leaned over, blowing air into your ear and making you jump, “What was that for?!”

“You’re being airheaded. You need to tell Matt, he’s always been good at that stuff,” he responded quietly. You bit your lip, “I-I will… I can’t hide it forever…”   
“No, you can’t. And the longer you do, the more upset he’ll be. You have good intentions but you’re smart, what would you want if it was Matt who’d been injured instead?”

You scoffed, “He can’t hide anything from me.”

Kylo hummed, “Cats are better at hiding things than dogs. You also have to know what you’re looking for when you know for a fact that someone is good at concealment.”

You puffed your cheeks, “Like you. You always see through me. Why?”

Kylo smirked, ruffling your hair, “Let’s say I have a knack for seeing through veiled torment.” He finally stood, holding a hand out to your uninjured arm which you gratefully took before recovering your bruise.

——

You held a couple of items in your one hand while Kylo carried the rest back. Upon entrance into the hall, both Ben and Matt give the two of you quizzical looks. “Everything ok?” Matt asked, concern seeping back into his voice. You nodded with a smile, “Yep! Ran into Kylo and politely asked him to assist me.”

Ben snickered, “Seems like he’s doing more than  _ assisting _ .”

Kylo chucked a pre-wrapped sandwich at him, which Ben deftly caught, “She meant to say goaded.” That seemed to set the two brothers at ease, chuckling at the joke. You silently thanked Kylo, glancing at him out of the corner of your eye. He glanced back giving a small smile and nod before pointedly looking over to Matt.

You bit your lip, still afraid to tell him.

Everyone sat and ate, you trying to move your arm as little as possible. After, everyone got back to work as usual. Well. Sorta. Every time you moved to pick up a box, Kylo would  _ magically _ appear. He’d grab it with a huff saying, “I got it,” in that gruff manner of his that's so similar to his father. Whether it was carrying something, reaching for something, basically anything that involves the heavy movement of your arm, he’d swoop in and accomplish it. It didn’t take many attempts before Ben and Matt became clued in. Then Ben started becoming competitive, trying to one-up his brother. 

You frowned, a hand over your head. This was becoming too mad, you never meant for any of this to happen. While Kylo and Ben fought, you tugged on Matt’s sleeve timidly, “Can we talk?...” Matt’s eyes flashed with concern, nodding, “Yea, of course, come on.” He gently led you out into the hall, closing the door and walling you two off from the argument.

Shuffling nervously, you swallowed thickly, biting your lip. Matt slowly smiled, tilting your chin up to look at him. “Talk to me when you’re ready, I’ll be right here with you,” he said gently, laying a soft kiss on your forehead. You laid your head onto his chest before mumbling, “I lied…”

“About?...” Matt asked. You leaned back up with an awkward laugh, “Well, um, not entirely I guess. It really didn’t hurt at first…” Matt’s eyes saddened as realization struck him. You looked off, before slowly pulling your sleeve up to reveal your arm.

By now, most of it was a deep angry purple, with red lining the edges. Matt sucked in a breath, delicately holding onto your arm and looking all over. “The swelling is starting to get pretty bad, we need to stop by the store in the lobby and see if they have anything that can help this,” He stated clearly heading in the direction of the store. But you didn’t budge.

You weren’t a complete cry baby, at least you liked to think so. But this just set you off in all kinds of ways. The guilt of hiding it, made worse by the fact that Matt didn’t get mad at you. You should have known better, you  _ promised _ the last time you wouldn’t hide things from him. The weird bubbly feeling you also felt from Kylo’s assistance in all this. It was just a smidgen overwhelming. You sniffled, rubbing at your watery eyes with the sleeve from your un-injured arm, “I’m sorry, Matty…”

Matt softened, you hadn’t realized how tense he’d become after you told him. He walked back over, holding your face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs under your eyes. “I can’t lie to you, I love you too much for that. It isn’t ok, you seriously can’t hide things from us Y/N, especially things like this. This time it’s small but what if you try to hide something worse? The sooner these things are caught, the sooner you can get well,” Matt rumbled, kissing your eyelids.

You hugged him, and he hugged back, careful not to injure your arm. He goes to leave once again but you stop him, asking, “What about--?”

“They’ll be fine, they’re grown adults. Mostly.”

You finally let him lead you as he asked, “Is that why Kylo was jumping at any chance to help you?” You nodded meekly, cheeks warm. Matt chuckled slightly, “Of course he’d notice. Pot and kettle.” Blinking, you looked up to him, “He does it too?” Matt narrows his eyes, annoyed as the two of you reach the store and he begins grabbing what he needs.

“Infuriatingly so. I’d say worse than you, to some degree,” Matt grumbles, “Didn’t matter what kind of pain. Physical, emotional, he’d shut everyone out and say he was fine. It would take Ben and me  _ days _ to get him to accept our help, assuming we ever noticed at all.” He sighed sadly, paying for the items before heading back up to the room. You asked quietly, “He didn’t even let you two in?...” Matt laid the bag on the bed before taking his glasses off to clean them.

“Not as much as I would have liked, I’m afraid. Part of the problem was us. Depending on what it was, I’d run to Mother and Ben would run to Father. I guess in retrospect Kylo probably felt like the black sheep,” Matt’s shoulders slumped slightly and you placed a comforting hand against him. “But now you all seem great,” you murmured. He finally grinned, “Yea, it was tough growing up but once we got passed being stubborn idiots, at least to each other, we figured out better ways of handling things. Kylo started coming to us more, still not for everything, but it was something. He still doesn’t like to talk about everything that bothers him, he keeps it all bottled up.” You smiled softly, pressing your forehead to Matt’s arm.

“He’ll come around, we still have many years left in us,” you laughed, finally rousing a chuckle out of him. “Ok, well enough of that, we need to ice your arm and compress it for the swelling,” Matt growled, but his expression betrayed his playful intent. You let him patch you up, glad to have such a trustworthy “doctor” around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really really love writing the triplets because Kylo/Ben is such an intriguing character with so many sides but splitting them up and intensifying them just brings me so much joy. Ben easily taking after Han, Kylo the grumple knight, and Matt the smart cinnamon roll. I have much love for them.
> 
> Also, I'm pretty sure I'm just running through a bunch of anime tropes atm but oh well it's fun xD In fact the ladder scene and one other scene in the future are from one of my fav animes <3 <3 (Kaichou wa Maid-Sama, it holds a dear place in my heart)
> 
> I've read other fics with Rey and co being kids and I thought that was the cutest shit so boop have some teeny rebels lol I just kinda tossed about that they were adopted by Luke. Idk I haven't figured it out yet but I figured it's not like a main point that needs to be dwelled upon. I feel like I wrote Han maybe more "Indiana Jones" than "Han Solo" but you know xD
> 
> I felt like her hiding her injury after already having multiple instances of hiding her health issues backfired (fainting on the job and the plane) might have been too far-fetched, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ needed a Kylo moment lol I'm trying to give each boi their own spotlight here and there~ Tho I'm trying not to let me personal affliction for Kylo weigh too heavily on the story QwQ;;; Plus I can sorta sympathize, I'll hide a lot of stuff especially if I think I can handle it and that it'll go away on it's own eventually. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, love you mean it <3 <3 <3 <3


	3. Movies and a Theme Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to take a break.

By the time the two of you made it back downstairs, Kylo and Ben were playing a round of cards. Ben immediately pouted, “Welcome back, injured princess.” You flinched slightly, holding an ice pack to your arm. You smiled awkwardly, knowing he’s right to feel that way. Kylo shot Ben a glare, growling, “Shut up, Ben.”

You walked up and placed a hand on Kylo’s shoulder, “No, he’s right to be upset. I would have been salty too if it was someone else.”

Kylo huffed, calming down slightly but Ben still looked a bit miffed. You say down delicately in the chair beside him, rubbing your fingers across the ice pack. “It was very foolish of me to try and pretend like it was nothing, to try to hide it…” you whispered slowly. You thought it was painful with Matt, with all three you felt like your chest was going to split open. It felt like you’d let them down almost. They were silent for a moment before Ben mumbled, “How is it?”

Finally looking up at him you smiled softly, “Much better than before.” Ben glanced over at you, nodding. Kylo stood, gathering the forgotten cards rumbling, “I think we should call it a day.” Everyone nodded in agreement. “It’s not dinner time yet, suggestions?” Kylo continued.

“Nap,” you mumbled, laying your head on the table, careful not to jostle your arm. Two snickered, though your eyes were already closed. “Well you can’t catnap there, princess, it’ll be uncomfortable,” Ben hummed before you felt someone brush the bangs out of your face. “Can I make a selfish request?” you asked. The triplets answered in unison but as Ben and Matt said ‘yes,’ Kylo said ‘no.’ You laughed as you heard him follow up, “What?” before the sound of what you assume is someone smacking Kylo in the arm. “Mmmm nevermind, it’s too annoying,” you mused.

You heard Kylo sigh and you tried not to smirk, having a suspicion that he was getting glared at. “At least tell us your idea, Y/N,” he grumbled as you hear a chair near you move. You peaked open your eyes to see he’s sat beside you. You snickered, “It really would be a pain though and I feel like it’s too childish.”

“Let’s see if we can deduce this,” Ben grinned, turning this into a game, “Is it something to do with napping?” You laughed, nodding, “Sorta but also not really.” Ben tapped his chin, leaning back in his chair. “Iiiiiiiis it something to do with going back to your room?” He asks cheekily with a smug look. You blow a raspberry at him and shake your head no. “Something to do with all three of us?” Kylo asks gently. You give a small nod.

You couldn’t stop the rapid pounding in your chest at the hopeful faces from both Kylo and Ben. You yawned to ignore it, interrupting their game, “I thought if we had blankets and pillows and a projector we could just set up a little movie area…”

Matt laughed, “I kinda wondered about that, you always loved ‘camping’ out in the living room to watch movies.” You blushed, pouting, “They’re so much fun…”

Kylo stood, stretching, and it took every ounce of willpower in your body to  _ not _ look where his shirt rose a bit high to reveal a segment of his stomach. “That can be arranged, but you cannot nap through a movie if that’s your intention.” You frowned, “Yea, that’s true…” Kylo softened slightly adding, “Y/N, go take a nap in your room. We’ll come to get you when the… ‘movie’ room is done or when it’s time for dinner, whichever comes first.”

Another large yawn emerged as your reply, man you really hadn’t realized how much you needed a nap. Though you blame it on yourself, you haven’t been sleeping super well because you’ve been worrying about these pesky, bubbling feelings you’ve caught for your boyfriend’s brothers. Not to mention the additional stress you put on yourself today with your injury and dealing with kids is no small feat either. You nodded, standing to leave.

Matt settled into pace beside you saying, “I’ll make sure she gets there and gets settled and I’ll be back.” Ben makes a smug face, quickly swatted by Kylo who pulls out his phone to make a call. “Sorry for the bother, I really shouldn’t have mentioned it…” you murmur to Matt as the two of you headed up the elevator to your floor once again. Matt wraps a comforting arm around you, “Absolutely not, it’s not a bother. Trust me, those two would probably move moons to make you happy.” You looked down at the floor, afraid of what to say to that but Matt quickly continued, “Is your arm still throbbing? You should be able to take more medicine soon if you need to.”

You shook your head, “It’s all good for now, just a bit warm.”

Matt nodded, “It’ll probably still be tender for a few days but the discoloration won’t go away for at least a couple of weeks or so.” You chuckle, “Sounds about right.” He frowns, concerned, “Sorry your arm had to be injured right before the party…” You shrug.

“With the dress I have, it’ll be covered anyway,” you smile up to him. He finally sighs in relief, before checking if you need anything else. You shake your head and he goes back down to his brothers and you’re out like a light as soon as your head hits the pillow.

——

“Y/N…”

You blink your eyes open, seeing Matt grinning down at you, “You ready?” You jolt up with a grin, “Yes!” He glances down toward your arm so you reassure him, “It’s still good, the pain hasn’t increased.” His eyes narrow for a moment before he sighs and nods, “Ready to go?”

Your eyes glitter, like many adults there are always a few small things here and there that just turn you into a giant kid. For some, it could be a giant theme park but for you, you loved two things beyond a shadow of a doubt. “Camping” out with friends and family and looking at the stars. It still has not escaped you that there is a great observatory in this city, but you said you’d worry about it after the party. “Yes! One minor adjustment!” You giggle, rushing to find your favorite, most comfortable PJs. A simple long-sleeve button up top and pair of pants in a beautiful mix of purples and blues with cute little stars all over.

Matt had bought this for your birthday this year and you absolutely  _ adored _ them. He laughed, “Woah, wait a minute, now the three of us will be underdressed, let me text them.” He pulls out his phone and types away. A moment later it dings with a new message. “If you give them a few minutes they’ll come up and change too,” Matt muses as he begins changing into his own. His PJs are just a pair of blue plaid pants with a solid blue short-sleeve pull-over. You head into the restroom and by the time both you and Matt are done, he gets a text from Kylo and Ben.

The two of you exit to see them also dressed in their PJs. Well, somewhat. Kylo is wearing a solid black silk set, unbuttoned enough for you to see the hard line of his collarbone. Ben is wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. You give him a sour look and he scoffs with a smirk, “What? I don’t usually wear anything but my underwear so I figured this was better than that.” You nod, “That’s true.” Definitely not better but you can't exactly say that out loud.

Downstairs, they lead you to a different room. Your eyebrows crinkle in confusion and you turn to Kylo for answers. “Instead of making a mess in the room for the party, we just rented a smaller room and asked for additional bedding material,” he rumbled. You bit your lip, wondering if you caused too much trouble for this. Matt slid his hand in yours as you walked, gripping it warmly, “This was no trouble, it’s fun for us too.” You sigh with a small laugh, “How do you guys always seem to read my mind.”

Kylo and Ben open the doors for you and you gasp at the room they’ve led you into. It’s much, much smaller and all of the tables and chairs have been pushed up against the walls, with the exception of one table in the middle of the room holding a laptop and a projector. The projector shines onto the back wall, playing a random video, and in front of it sits a mountain of pillows and blankets. It looks like many blankets had been placed on the floor to provide a cushion with pillows lining the edges. On one of the tables by the wall sits a couple of pizzas and some drinks on ice as well as a mini popcorn machine.

“Holy shit,” you breathed, receiving 3 very handsome grins in reply, “This is so cool, thank you guys so much!” Ben whooped, shouting, “Yea, let’s start this movie night!” You tilted your head to the side with a grin, “What’s the first movie?” Ben frowned, narrowing his eyes at you, “I’m afraid to let you choose.” Kylo and Matt countered, with Kylo saying, “It was  _ her _ idea.” And Matt adding, “It won’t be that bad.”

“Jupiter Ascending!” You bark with a grin and both Kylo and Ben groan. “Maybe it will be that bad,” Kylo grumbles and you just laugh. Nonetheless, they let you watch your movie first. Everyone got plates, drinks, and bowls of popcorn and headed to the blankets. Kylo turned off the lights with a remote as Ben started the movie. Everyone sat in a line, starting with Kylo on your left, Matt on your right, and then Ben on the end. Kylo had laid down on his side, legs hanging off the blankets while Ben laid on his stomach. You noticed the two had their phones out during the movie, presumably texting each other, but you didn’t care as long as they weren’t disruptive.

By the end of your movie, everyone had abandoned the food. Ben chose the next movie, Top Gun. After that was Matt, who chose an extremely long movie, Avatar. Everyone got really comfy for that one. Matt had stacked some pillows behind him, leaning into them and you sat between his legs to recline back into his chest. Then Kylo and Ben both took a pillow, placing it over your lap for them to lay their heads down and look up at the screen. Your face flushed and your heart raced, worrying about the intimacy of the situation right in front of Matt.

But no one said anything and you eventually calmed down enough to enjoy the movie. About halfway through, Ben was asleep and you could tell Matt was tired as he shifted slightly to lean into you instead. You were a little tired, but not too bad, the nap had helped a lot. What you hadn’t noticed you were doing unconsciously, was running your fingers through Kylo’s hair. You had apparently even given him a couple of small braids at the base of his skull. Shocked and with worry filling you again, you quickly retracted your hands, pulling a cover over your torso.

By the end of Avatar, your eyelids were heavy once again. Ben was still very asleep, having rolled over near the edge of the cushioned area and you could hear Matt’s soft snores you were accustomed to behind you as he had leaned back. You weren’t sure if Kylo was asleep, but there was a pretty good chance for it. With a yawn, you decided ‘fuck it’ and fell asleep too.

——

The next morning, you woke up first and the position you found yourself in was…  _ interesting _ to say the least. You were curled up in Matt’s arms, for sure, as you saw Ben off to the side still and somehow lost his shirt in the middle of the night. So you knew who was behind you. It was in front of you that shocked you so greatly. Kylo looked really peaceful when he slept, you could truly see the resemblance of all the brothers then. He so often scowls like his father, it’s a nice change. For the first time, you’re able to see his scar up close. Although it was fully healed, it still looks awfully painful and you continuously wonder how he got it.

While Matt’s arms were wrapped around you, Kylo actually had his hand in yours. Your face flushed with heat and shame, you liked holding his hand too much. His fingers were intertwined with yours and you could feel the callouses and see the small scars etched across his knuckles. You shivered, he must have gone through so much and you had no doubt he could fight. You bit your lip, guilt-ridden that you wished to take that pain from him.

You needed to get out of this situation  _ now _ . Your heart protested the thought but your brain knew it would only end in disaster. You knew Matt wouldn’t wake up, he’s a heavy sleeper, but you didn’t know about Ben or especially Kylo. So you gently pushed Matt backward off of you with an elbow, very carefully pulling your hand from Kylo’s. However brief, it was very enjoyable to be beside two of the three.

Standing, you make yourself busy by lightly tidying up the mess that was made and tried not to make too much noise. Eventually, Ben roused from sleep first. He sat up and you immediately started giggling at his bed-head. His ‘oh so perfect’ hair now matched that wavy texture of his brother’s, just shorter and much more erratic. Ben turned to you, still half asleep through lidded eyes but still somehow managed to grin at you. “Mornin’ princess,” he mumbled, voice thick with sleep before he yawned.

Snickering you whispered, “Good morning, you seem to be missing something you previously had.” Ben blinked a few moments, registering that information, before finally looking down at his bare chest. He definitely isn’t as ripped as Kylo, but he’s still a damn good looking man and you had to try very hard to not devour him with your eyes. Ben looked around for his shirt, finding it had gotten tossed around, all the way under Matt.

You purred a little, watching the scene unfold. Ben is not much of a morning person or at least isn’t awake enough yet. You know Matt isn’t a morning person and you wonder how Kylo is. Poor Ben, he just reminded you of a little kid. “Your bed-head is hilarious by the way,” you murmur, hands folded delicately under your chin as you leaned against the table with the projector. Something flashed across his features and he grinned.

“Y/N, can you fix it for me? I don’t exactly have a mirror right now,” he mumbled, still a little sleepy. You raise an eyebrow at him, incredulous but sigh, “Ok, fine, just to make it presentable.” He stands to trot over before plopping himself down on the floor again in a sitting position in front of the chair you’re sitting in. You turn in your chair towards him and use both of your hands to readjust his hair. You styled it similar to his usual, though without a brush or product, it doesn’t hold the exact shape.

You flush slightly when you realize what the sneaky bastard just did. He was  _ enjoying _ you running your fingers through his hair. You were too, but you’re not supposed to! Neither of you are! You quickly finished and mused, “There, done, go get your shirt.” Ben smirked up at you with a nod before turning and ripping his shirt from under Matthew. You slapped a palm to your face, “I wouldn’t have done it that way…”

Matt is, somewhat, awake but in a foul mood to be woken up in such a way. “What the fuck dude?” he growls to his eldest brother. “Oh shut up you big baby,” Ben sneered. Wwwoooowww, these boys are really fight-y in the mornings. You always tried to  _ avoid _ Matt’s morning bleh. You knew he wasn’t a morning person, he knew you were, you both calmly dealt with it. “Ben, I swear to god, don’t start this shit so early,” Matt hissed. You had to bite back a laugh, you shouldn’t be laughing but you’ve never heard Matt say so many expletives so quickly. You’re just glad it isn’t being directed at you.

Ben picks up his phone from the edge of the cushioned floor, glancing at it before turning back to his brother, “It’s not early, it’s 10 dumbass.” In Matt’s defense, Ben  _ was _ acting like a prick for presumably no reason. So the next moment you kinda saw coming. Matt growled before launching himself at Ben. You closed your eyes, running a hand over your face with a sigh. By the time you re-opened your eyes, you also noticed Kylo had moved to sit on the floor beside you.

He was calmly watching his brothers spit curses and wrestle. Which, you had to give it to Matt, the two seemed evenly matched from your perspective. Looking down at Kylo, his hair was also in a bit of disarray, though not as bad as Ben’s was. “Morning,” you mused. He lazily blinked up at you, giving you a nod in greeting. Oh, fuck these boys were too cute when they’re tired. You bit your lip to stifle a laugh.

You had gathered a couple of water bottles from the little refreshment stand to give to them when they woke up if they needed something, so you reached over, grabbing one and handing it down to Kylo. “Thanks…” he finally mumbled, voice thick and gravely from sleep. “No problem,” you replied, turning back to watch the spectacle and to hide the red ghosting your cheeks. 

Ben, picking up on Kylo’s voice, gets distracted by the two of you and Matt is able to roughly pin him to the ground. At the painful grimace on Ben’s face, you decide this officially needs to stop. “Matthew,” you call softly, but with a harsh undertone to your voice. Ben and Matt freeze in their tracks, Matt jumping slightly. Out of the corner of your eye, you also noticed Kylo’s back straighten too before all three are looking at you. You sigh, giving him and Ben a soft but pleading smile, “Are you two done now?”

Matt releases his brother, sitting back and rubbing his neck awkwardly. Ben hastily sits up, still a bit heated about losing, the beginnings of a growl forming in his throat. “Benjamin,  _ you _ started it,” you add icily, eyes narrowing in annoyance. Ben shrinks back and you don’t miss him gulping down whatever he was about to say. You stand, stretching, “What’s on the agenda today? The party is in a week but I think the event hall is about 75% done.”

“We could take a break today and do something fun,” Matt suggested. You grabbed the other water bottles, tossing them over to Matt and Ben respectively before Ben pulls his shirt back on. “I agree with that,” you nod. “But what though? Movies? Done,” Ben said with a laugh, gesturing to the room. You wrinkle your nose at him, “You’re the entertainer of the group, why don’t you look up something for us to do.”

“What’s the weather today?” Kylo asks, still a little sleepy. Matt grabs his phone while Ben is on his looking for activities. “Says mid-sixties, cloudy, a little windy,” Matt reads. “Then being outside would be ok,” Kylo mumbles.

You smirked down at him, “Don’t like the cold?” He looks up at you with a scoff, “I can handle it better than heat, but I do usually prefer not being uncomfortable.” You snicker at him, gaining a very small upturn in his lips.

“There’s a little theme park about forty-five minutes away,” Ben muses, glancing up. Kylo grimaces, “Seriously? A theme park?...” his eyes slide over to you and he freezes at your dejected expression. He grumbles something under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck before sighing, “We should get dressed if we want to use the most of the open hours.” He stands, trying his best to hide his annoyed expression. Ben didn’t seem to care too much and Matt was perfectly fine with it.

You jumped up, almost bouncing on your feet. “What’s it like? It’s little but how little?” You ask excitedly. Ben chuckles, “Calm down, princess. They have some rides and restaurants, they also have this little area that mimics a fair. The prize games, bumper cars, the whole shebang.” You were heading to the door at ‘bumper cars.’ But froze, turning around to quietly muse, “Oh, I should probably clean up first.”

Kylo clicked his tongue, “Haven’t you learned anything? We paid for the room and the service, including cleanup. Let’s all go get ready.” You’re pretty sure your smile was about to break the edges of your face, it was so large.

Back up in your room, you chose a pretty simple outfit. A pair of skinny jeans; a cute three-quarter sleeve, purple babydoll shirt; and a really comfortable pair of black boots. Topping it off by tying a white jacket around your waist. You tossed on some minimal makeup and threw your hair up as Matt selected his own attire. Jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. The two of you met with Kylo and Ben in the hallway.

Kylo was dressed, once again, in all black. He somehow managed to still look business-casual and you secretly wondered if there were ever moments he  _ didn’t _ look like an off-the-clock businessman. Ben was much more casual in slacks and a t-shirt with a brown leather jacket. You gripped the strap of your purse across your chest chirping, “Can we all go now?” To which the men all smirked at your child-like enthusiasm.

——

“Bet I can win the biggest prize!” Ben challenged, looking over the prizes at this particular carnival game. You scoffed, “As if.” This was a game where you had to toss a ring onto the neck of a bottle. You get so many rings per session and the more rings that land on the bottles during a session, the bigger the prize. Kylo was standing off to the side, munching on popcorn. You didn’t take him for a fair-snack guy, but then again, it’s hard to tell a lot of things about Kylo. It makes you curious, you want to get to know him and really uncover his little quirks he tries so hard to hide. Though you have to admit, it is pretty cute to tell exactly what’s on someone’s mind.

Like Ben, a smug grin on his face as he playfully growls at you, “Care to make it a contest?” You stuck your tongue at him, “You don’t have anything I want.” Matt perks up from beside you, leaning over to whisper into your ear, “Well, if you win, you could choose the outfit he wears to the party.” A grin spreads across your face as Matt speaks, while across from you Ben’s face starts to fall. “No, no, nevermind, whatever he told you is a lie and we don’t have to battle,” He wheezes with a laugh, waving his hands.

You frown, pouting, “But Ben… he didn’t tell me anything bad, only made a suggestion for something I could get out of the deal when I--” 

“If,” Ben interjects.

“-- _ when _ I win. Since you’re so content with  _ losing _ so easily, it won’t be much fun anyway.”

Ben takes a step closer, looking down at you annoyed, while you blink up at him innocently. “ _ If _ you win. Game on,” He hissed.

“You’re so gullible,” Kylo mumbles, still working on his popcorn.

Ben shot him a glare, “Shut it.” He paid for you both to have twenty rings in a session and you started throwing. It’s hard as fuck to get those plastic rings to stay on the glass bottles. They land on a neck before the stored energy from being thrown rockets them off. You go slow, trying not to throw them with a ton of force. Three rings is a small prize, five is medium, and ten is large. By the time you’re halfway through your rings, Ben has thrown all of his.

He ended up ringing in four, choosing a little pink bunny stuffed animal for you with a satisfied smirk. You had two rings land so far. Kylo and Matt are intently watching you throw, but after a land and a couple of misses, Ben becomes impatient with your progress. “You can’t take all year, princess,” he mumbled before getting smacked in the shoulder by Matt. You land your fourth with two rings left. Kylo and Matt grin as Ben frowns.

You toss another. It bounces between bottles, landing on a neck, before promptly popping off onto the floor. Ben breathes a sigh of relief. Short-lived, as you toss your last ring and it bounces around before spiraling around the neck of one of the bottles to come to a stop. “That’s five Miss! What medium prize would you like?” the older game attendant asks. You grin triumphantly as you reply, “The polar bear, please!”

You hold onto both the good-size bear and the bunny, turning to Ben with a smirk. Both of the other brothers are laughing now as Ben mumbles, “What do I lose, princess?”

You tap your chin thoughtfully as you muse, “Not much. I’ll just choose your attire for the party next week.” Ben cracks a small smile, “You wouldn’t have me wear something really outrageous, right?” You hum happily, “I dunno, those inflatable t-rex costumes are pretty darn funny.” Ben ran a hand across his face in defeat as Matt and Kylo laughed even harder.

Ben didn’t challenge you anymore for the rest of the day. You and the triplets rode some rides, played a few more games, and had some good snacks before Kylo stopped in front of an attraction that looked like a decrepit building. He tilted his head to the side asking, “They have a haunted house at this time of year?” Matt came up beside him, glancing through his trifold he grabbed at the entrance. You warily hid behind Matt, peeking around him to the building. “Oh yea, they keep it up year-round I guess because it was so popular. It’s based on local myths and legends from this area,” Matt says.

Ben spots another trifold near the door and takes a copy before coming back to the group. You watch as a few people enter and exit the building. After a group entered, the door would close before reopening a few moments later for the next group. Not everyone is as amused coming out as they were going in. You shivered, really hoping the boys get over this. From the pamphlet in Ben’s hand, you see a large warning sign on the front ‘Disturbing Tales: Discretion Advised.’ Even on the entrance was a sign reading ‘BE ADVISED: NOT RECOMMENDED FOR CHILDREN!’

“Yooo, look at this. The biggest legend they use as a basis for the attraction is a cult that was hidden up in the mountains. They’d lay traps on the roads to strand people before kidnapping them. The people they captured they’d use like cattle, including eating them,” Ben read, before becoming grossed out at the end. Ugh, it made you a little queasy. You slightly tugged on Matt’s sleeve, a silent indicator you were wanting to leave.

Ben saw your hesitance and also saw a glimmer of revenge for earlier. “Come on, let’s go!” He mused, lacing his arm through yours and heading towards the door with Kylo and Matt following. “I-I don’t t-think…” you whimper but Ben interrupted, “Don’t worry about it! It’s all fake and based on myths that don’t exist, just pretend you're walking through a story.” You gulped, looking to Matt for assistance. “If you don’t want to go, you and I can wait outside while they go through,” He offered warmly. But you could see his eyes darting inside the building. He wanted to go.

You slowly shook your head, whispering, “I’ll try…” Matt grinned excitedly.

Ben ran ahead with Kylo and you threaded your arm around Matt’s to try and keep calm.

The scenery and atmosphere of the inside was phenomenal if it didn’t actually scare the crap out of you. Walking into the building was a small room, guised like a rustic living room. The door slowly closed and you gulped as you followed the triplets. The four of you passed through a second doorway that gave the illusion like you were stepping onto the house’s back porch with the scenery changing to look like woods at night. It even felt a little chilly.

As soon as you exited the second door, it slammed behind you and you jumped with a squeak. Kylo and Ben were already down the “forest” path, investigating the area but Matt looked down in concern, “Are you sure you’re ok with trying this?” You nodded.

“I-It was just a door, it startled me, sorry,” you said, your voice tumbling out quickly. Matt didn’t seem convinced and you tried to laugh it off, “I’m sorry Matty. No, this is not normally my thing, but I haven’t tried one in a very long time and I should retry things every now and then. Things I didn’t like as a kid I might like now.” You smiled gently to set him at ease.

Matt softened, before he turned to some ominous sounds up ahead and then his name being called jovially by Ben. He rolled his eyes with a smirk, tossing his head in that direction, “Come on, let’s go see what they found.” You nodded as you loosen your grip on his arm, settling for holding his hand.

Turning the corner down the “snowy” path, Kylo and Ben are looking over what appears to be a corpse in rags. There’s blood in the snow with hand-made arrows littering the ground. “You guys should have seen it!!” Ben jumped up, excitement gleaming in his eyes, “This actor ran down the path towards us screaming before being ‘shot’ with arrows! You missed his whole death scene, that’s kinda tragic.”

“The snow beneath him makes it look like there’s blood coming out of him, but I saw the blood before he fell. It’s all staged, an act,” Kylo says, mainly looking at you and your worried expression. You finally released the breath you were holding with a stuttered laugh, “You guys make it less scary.”

“Let’s keep going!” Ben chirped, thundering ahead with Kylo close behind. Kylo was looking all over, inspecting everything to try and figure it all out. Matt seemed to be doing something similar. Something caught your eye as Kylo called Matt for a question. You let Matt’s hand slip from yours as you stop on the path, looking into the “forest” to try and get a better look.

You didn’t want to get too far off the path, just close to the edge, tilting your head to the side. Through the realistic trees, you could see a small light. It was moving, making you think it was like a firefly, but there was only one. You took another step closer, a single step off the path. Eyes narrowing, you notice it has a pattern. Swaying back and forth, in a crescent shape, like a light on a swing. Then the sound of a snapping twig. You freeze.

You're afraid to look anywhere but at the light. But slowly your eyes are drawn from the swinging light to the glimmer of metal. Behind a tree stands a cloaked figure, holding a knife. You suck in a breath, telling yourself it’s not a real person. It’s a cardboard cutout in the back of this false wood that they duct-taped a knife to. The light in the area seemed to slowly dim and snow started falling from the ceiling of the building. It seemed like forever. You finally convinced yourself to take a step back. As soon as you did, the figure’s head snapped towards you. You blanched as it took a step over what was at its feet, another corpse, and began stalking towards you.

Heart beating a mile a minute and eyes wide with fear, you finally took off running back down the path. You hadn’t realized how far you’d gotten from the boys, you couldn’t even hear them. Then the lights turn off, bringing you to a halt. It's very dark, but not pitch black. It takes a moment for your eyes to adjust, then you see the path again. You slowly start walking again, this time calling out, “Matt?...”

Your voice is weak, hoarse, “Kylo?...”

It feels like your throat is constricted and you feel tears on the edge of your vision, “B-Ben?...”

You reach a section of the path that splits into four. You whimper, not sure what to do. Then you hear footsteps. Not footsteps taking a walk but footsteps  _ running _ . You turn to the sound, before seeing another bright light bouncing down the path. As the light gets closer, the footsteps louder, to the point they feel deafening, your mind whirls back to the figure in the woods. A hand reaches out from behind the light and you scream, pulling your hands protectively over your face.

“Y-Y/N?... I’m sorry, I’m really sorry…”

“B-Ben?” You whimper, turning back to find him holding the flashlight of his phone down and his face full of anguish. “Y/N, I’m--” you don’t let him finish as you bolt into his arms, sniffling, “I wanna leave…” Ben rubs your back in soothing circles, “Y-Yea, no problem, we’ll get out of here real quick.” You hear more footsteps and you flinch at the sound, tightening onto Ben’s middle. “Slow down! You’re scaring her even worse,” Ben hissed.

The footsteps slowed and you heard Matt’s voice, “S-Sorry! We heard her scream…”

You felt the muscles in Ben tighten, “That was my fault… NOT INTENTIONALLY, don’t look at me like that!!” You hear a sigh followed by Kylo’s deep rumble, “I found a fake dead-end on this path that actually leads to a door out if you don’t want to do the rest of the attraction.”

Ben held onto you tightly as everyone made their way out. The sunlight seemed harsh as you exited from the darkly lit interior and the man-made snow that was accumulating began melting in the sun’s rays. You could have let go but at this point, you were ashamed and embarrassed. “I’m sorry to ruin the fun, I can sit out here if you want to go back in…” you said dejectedly. 

You finally detached yourself from Ben, sitting down on a bench before he sat beside you. “I shouldn’t have goaded you into going, that’s my fault. And, again, I’m  _ really _ sorry for scaring you Y/N…” Ben said, his voice pained. You laid a hand over his, “It’s ok, I know you didn’t mean it. I-I saw something after Matt and I got separated and it scared me really bad so I was already on edge…” Matt sat down on your other side, giving your hand a gentle squeeze, “I’m sorry I lost you there, starlight.”

You smiled at him weakly, “I did it again. Trying to cover up stuff. I should have said from the start, I didn’t want to go.” Kylo rolled his shoulders, looking off into the park as he murmured, “We are all in the wrong. You could have been more adamant just as we could have been more understanding.” You smile at Kylo’s very “Kylo” way of also saying he should have noticed.

Ben, ready to turn the mood around, grips your hand, “Who’s ready to eat? I’m starving!”

The day concluded with no other incidents. A few more carnival prizes were won and good food was had as well as what everyone would be working on tomorrow for the party. Kylo already said there was a small kitchen not being used at the hotel that he convinced the manager he could rent. You grinned, excited at the prospect, declaring that you would practice making some sweets tomorrow as you hadn’t in a long time.   
  


Matt and Ben both exclaimed how they wanted to have whatever you made and you alerted them that all three would receive something if they left you alone while you worked. To which, they all agreed. By the time you were all back at the hotel, you were putting the haunted house to the back of your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little worried my stuff is poop but Imma do it anyway xD
> 
> Bit o'random fun, I actually love doing those fun little "movie nights" but I've only ever participated in like 2 with like a bunch of/several friends. I'm not a social butterfly LOL but I thought it would just be random cuteness idk xD Then the horror house was also inspired by a Kaichou wa Maidsama scene whoops oh well lol I've never been into a horror house before because (a) I'm a scaredy cat and (b) I have no friends who force me to go so home is basically where I stay every Halloween haha
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and sound love ya'll <3 Thanks for reading <3  
> [Next chapter things start gettin' for realsies lmao]


	4. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets impatient, put your bets in now~

The next day, you’re in the off-hand kitchen of the hotel. Apparently it’s a backup kitchen of sorts, relatively small in comparison to the huge kitchens attached to its finer restaurants. But by normal people standards, it's a big ass kitchen with some of the most updated appliances you’ve ever seen. The boys were true to their word and stayed out, for the most part. Only Matt tried to sneak in, assuming he was in your good graces with the title of ‘boyfriend.’

He’d come in, seen your freshly baked cooling sweets trying to charm his way into a freebie before his brothers. You snickered, little doubt that his brothers were either betting or aware of this if they weren’t around the corner of the entrance awaiting the verdict. Matt laughed about being the only one of the three with a legitimate title, thus he should be awarded (literal) brownie points. You popped his hand with a spoon, mainly because it was too hard to resist, and sent him on his way. Scolding about how they  _ all _ had to be patient.

Matt’s comment or, more accurately, the phrasing of his sentence stuck with you. It’s not like he said ‘as your boyfriend’ or ‘since  _ I’m _ your boyfriend.’ He said ‘as the only one with the title…’ You bit your lip. There’s no way. Asinine. Impossible. You waved the thought away, you’re just thinking about it too hard.

You were working on practicing making bread pastries, you had done a small batch of cookies and brownies and you knew you wouldn’t be able to do anything large-scale. You were no chef, by any means, but you could follow a recipe and adlib. You had your phone off to the side, playing some music while you worked. You tried to keep yourself from singing, but there were times you caught yourself humming or softly singing anyway.

Singing felt… good. Natural, like it was the best thing in the world to do. You loved nothing more than to sing at the top of your lungs, to the best of your ability. But you were afraid of singing in front of others, at least until you were comfortable enough. You’ve sung a bit here and there in front of Matt, he loves it when you sing for some ungodly reason. When he was sick with the flu you felt so helpless, so you sang for him.

He tried to sing along but god bless did he sound like a croaking toad as sick as he was. But he knew it, he thought it was hilarious and so did you. You chuckled to yourself at the memory, watching your hands knead and fold the dough in front of you. Smirking, you realized it was a good thing to choose your least favorite outfit as your hands were covered in flour, easily transferred between your clothes.

Eventually, one of your favorite songs comes on. Not that they aren’t all your favorites, because you put them on your phone after all, but just one that  _ really _ makes you want to sing. You glanced around again, worried someone might be nearby before you softly started to sing.

“But you don’t really care for music do you?…”

You know every word by heart and you can see images flash through your mind.

“ It goes like this: The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, and the major lift. The baffled king composing, Hallelujah.” It’s not hard to imagine the characters in the scene as you sing, playing out a story only you know. You could almost feel the emotions the lyrics portray, filling you in a way you didn’t know you needed. “I’ve told the truth, I didn’t come to fool you. And even though it all went wrong, I’ll stand before the Lord of Song. With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah!”

Slowing to a stop you exhale a breath, cursing yourself. You were a bit too loud there…

A clang behind you and you whip around to see Ben leaning against the wall, startled by his own accidental bump into a pan. “Benjamin!!” You called angrily, face burning in embarrassment. He smiled awkwardly as you hissed, “How long?” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, blush on his cheeks, “Long enough to know you’re a  _ beautiful _ singer.”

You turned away, infuriated, but quickly whipped back to him as he stepped towards you. Your embarrassment vanished as you realized Ben was no longer playing games. “Ben?...” you whispered cautiously, stepping back where your back hits the table. “You’re always stunning and elegant no matter what you do…” he whispers, edging closer with a hand reaching up to your face. Afraid, not of him but of yourself, you hold your hands out to stop him.

“W-What are you doing?” You rasp, heart rapidly thumping in your chest. He smiles, a smile so boyish, innocent, and genuine it almost melts you. “I really want to show how I truly feel for the strongest woman I’ve ever met,” he rumbles, voice deep and affectionate. Tears dot the corners of your eyes as your brain screams no but the rest of you has a different take. “W-We-- y-you… can’t…” you whimper, voice breathless.

Ben steps closer, your hands officially on his chest trying to bar him from you. He doesn’t care that the flour all over your hands is leaving prints and marks on his dark tee under his signature leather jacket. He presses himself closer, the only thing between his chest and yours are the layers of fabric and your hands. You can feel the muscle beneath his shirt and your fingers curl into his tee.

“Do you not want to?” Ben asks, bringing his hand up to tilt your chin towards him. ‘SAY NO.  _ SAY SOMETHING. SAY ANYTHING,’  _ your brain screeched. Your lips parted but a fraction, an action Ben inspected greatly. “I… want… to…” you whispered, barely audible. ‘ _ FUCK ANYTHING BUT THAT _ .’ Ben didn’t need to be told twice.

He didn’t rush, he softly pressed his lips to yours, wrapping his arms around you. He took that small spark and began turning it into a blazing fire. It grew slowly, passionately, with purpose. It was when he moved his way down your neck, your hands moving up to grip into his shorter hair, that you made an unholy moan.

Ben slowed to lean back smirking at you. But at that moment you had clarity over your actions. You balked, face turning into horror as Ben frowned. “W-Wait a minute Y/N, you don’t understand!” he pleaded but you were deaf to him. You covered your mouth, tears beginning to roll down your cheeks. Your hands shook and you felt sick, all you could picture was Matt’s face.

“Y/N,  _ please _ . Stop, listen to me,” Ben begged, moving to hold you. You shoved him away roughly, before bolting. You shot through the door, wiping your eyes before realizing your hands still had flour, not mixing well with your tears. You could hear Ben calling for you but you needed to leave, go far, find a place to be  _ alone _ .

Exiting out of the hotel, with Ben close behind, you quickly hailed a taxi, jumping in and running off. You didn’t even look back at him, standing on the sidewalk, as you held your head and cried.

——

“What do you mean  _ she’s gone _ ?” Kylo hissed to his eldest brother. The triplets sat in the almost-complete ballroom, with Ben holding his head in his hands. “I-I didn’t know she’d freak out like that!” Ben winced, leaning back in his chair. Matt, trying to not let his anger show, took a breath before asking, “Start from the beginning.”

It wasn’t really hard to figure out. When Ben found his brothers, frazzled and covered in  _ flour _ they knew he’d done something foolish. But they needed to know the whole story to understand the situation.

Ben bit his lip, gulping uncomfortably under his brother’s angry glares. “W-Well, you know, Matt didn’t have such hot luck with her getting a snack and I thought she was feeling more comfortable with me and Kylo so I wanted a go,” he started with a laugh, which quickly died as Kylo’s eyes narrowed in impatience. Ben coughed before continuing, “I went in but caught her singing…” Kylo tilted his head to the side.

“She sings?”

“Very well,” Matt said at the same time Ben replied, “Beautifully.”

“But, ah, I accidentally startled her and she saw me. I just… I couldn’t  _ not _ do it anymore,” he whined, “She looked so adorable and flustered and I just couldn’t stop myself…”

“You kissed her,” Kylo growled, aggression thinly veiled.

Ben pointed a finger at him, “I  _ asked _ first, consent is important.”

“But she doesn’t  _ know _ that we all like her or that we have no problem if she likes all of us,” Matt growled through his hands. He pulled his hands down his face with an aggravated sigh.

“ _ This _ is why we can’t  _ jump the goddamn gun _ ,” Matt hissed.

Ben scoffs, “Easy for you to say! You get her all to yourself every night!”

Matt raises a hand in Kylo’s direction, “He’s in the same boat but hasn’t done anything so foolish!” Kylo smirks slightly at that before Ben groans, “He would have done the same,  _ trust me _ . She was perfectly fine with it until there was a pause and I guess she realized what she thought she was doing.”

His face falls, distraught by the pain he caused her. “I didn’t mean to make her so upset, I just wanted to make her happy. I wanted to be with her,” Ben mumbled, regret evident in his posture and voice. Matt sighs, “Well she left her phone, her purse, and took a cab. He may not have taken her very far, she may have come back.”

Kylo hums, “Maybe. However, if I were a taxi driver and I saw a woman running away from a man crying, I’d take her anywhere she wanted to go.”

Ben winced. Matt stood, placing a hand on his eldest brother’s shoulder. “We’ll search the hotel first, then head around town. When we find her, we’ll tell her the whole truth,” he rumbled, lightly squeezing. Ben nodded and Kylo agreed.

The triplets found no trace of her in the hotel and began searching around the local area and nearby parks. Eventually, the sun sets and Ben becomes frantic. “It’s already  _ night, what _ if something bad happens?” he frets.

“She’s not a moron, she’ll be fine, I know she’d go somewhere safe,” Matt says with a sigh. Kylo’s head snaps up, “This isn’t working. Matt, where do you think she’d go now?” Matt thinks for a moment before his head slowly tilts up to the stars.

“We checked all the parks in the area before it got dark right?” He asks.

Kylo and Ben looked at each other in confusion before nodding, “Yea.”

“She wouldn’t stay at a park at night, as much as she’d like to. She wouldn’t by herself… Isn’t there a planetarium in town?”

——

After a moment in the cab, realization strikes that you don’t have your wallet. “M-Ma’am, I’m so sorry, I don’t have my wallet or my phone or anything…” you say, trying to hide the sadness in your tone. “Sweetheart, don’t you worry ‘bout a thing. You let me know where you want to go and I’ll take you there free of charge, just don’t go lettin’ the whole town know I’m soft,” she calls back with a grin. You give a stuttered laugh and she beams, “There we are! You’re too pretty to be cryin’.” You laugh a little again, folding your hands delicately in your lap.

“Thank you, I truly appreciate it…” you whisper.

“Where’d you like to go?”

It only takes you a moment, “Is the planetarium far from here?”

She drops you off and you wave goodbye. The planetarium isn’t open yet, opening later in the evening, so you decide to wander through the nearby park for a couple of hours. You did stop by the rest area to try and clean yourself of the flour as much as humanly possible. When the planetarium opened, you were thankful to find it had free admission on Sundays. After spending some time viewing the stars that only a giant telescope can see, you head back outside for some fresh air.

The planetarium had this little deck, empty and quiet, with a gorgeous view overlooking the park you’d just been traipsing through earlier. A soft wind billowed by, making you shiver a bit at its coolness. You wished you’d brought a coat. Looking down at your hand, you stare at it, knowing you needed to go back, but afraid to. How could you face Matt again after betraying his love and trust like that?

It made you feel sick.

Then you heard it. A chorus of three voices calling your name simultaneously. You turned to one of the staircases to the terrace, tears in your eyes at the sight of Ben, Kylo, and Matt heavily breathing. Well, more Matt and Ben, Kylo seemed fine.

Your eyebrows contorted into fear and shame and on instinct, you turned to run again. “Y/N! Wait! Please!” You froze. You slowly turned back to Matt, tears falling down your face again. You wiped away at them. Matt came up to you, holding your head in his hands and wiping your tears away. “I-I-I’m sorry Matty!!” you wailed, openly weeping.

Matt’s face contorted in pain, “No, no, no, no, dear starlight, it’s completely fine.”

“Whaddya mean it’s  _ fine _ ?” you whimpered, sniffling, afraid to look behind him.

He gave a lopsided grin, “It’s fine if  _ you _ want it to be fine.”

You shake your head, “I-I don’t understand…”

“Yes you do,” Ben pipes up, earning a strong elbow to the gut that left him breathless.

“Shut up and let Matt handle it,” Kylo hissed to his brother.

“Duly noted…” Ben wheezed.

Matt’s annoyed expression shifted softer as he refocused on you. “Starlight… I met and fell for you long before you met my brothers. But my brothers and I have a… unique characteristic. We have no problem, ah,  _ sharing _ , if you will. We have since we were kids, it kind of translated into the individuals we held relations with. If one of us dated someone, and one or both of the others possibly liked that individual, we would bring it up as an option. It was not always agreed upon, sometimes the person may not feel comfortable being ‘shared’ or only likes two of us,” Matt spoke softly as your eyes widened at him.

“Yea like that girl who hated your guts!” Ben laughed, before being popped upside his head by Kylo. “Can you keep that trap shut for  _ five minutes _ ?” Kylo growled.

“The feeling was mutual,” Matt responded dryly before finally sighing as he smiled back down to you. “You know I love you, there’s no pressure here. You let  _ us _ know what you want to do ok? But…” Matt starts before fading off for his brothers to pick up.

“We like you,” Kylo rumbled, a smirk playing on his lips. Your face burned, you’d never seen Kylo look so sultry before. Ben stood straight with a groan, rubbing the back of his head, “To, uh, the point that some of us might act on impulse…”

You were  _ shocked, _ to say the least, your mind in a fog. These three. These triplets. Right here. In front of your face. All like you. Oh, dear. You thought about it, maybe a little too hard, but you didn’t think it could be a  _ reality _ .

Matt chuckled awkwardly to your stunned expression, not sure what you were thinking, “Again, it’s not something that’s usual and you don’t have to make any decisions now. We’ll give you a moment alone, but we’ll be downstairs if you need us.” They all turn to leave but you reach out and grab Matt’s sleeve.

He turns back to you and your face roars red. “S-So…” you start hesitantly, voice barely a whisper. Ben and Kylo also turn back to you. “I would get all  _ three _ of you?...” Matt and Kylo smirked while Ben straight up glowed happiness. He raced forward, picking you up in a twirl. You squeaked in surprise and he set you back down, wrapping you in a bear hug. “I’m so sorry for scaring you Y/N!! You were just so tempting,” Ben purred, before being peeled off of you by an angry Kylo.

You giggled, before exploding into red at Kylo’s face as he turned back to you. He leaned down, slow enough for you to stop him if you wanted to. Which you very much did not. He hummed happily as your lips collided, full of heat and passion. But he quickly stopped with just a peck, licking his lips. Holy fuck he needs to not do that. He took a step back, running a hand through his hair.

Ben was fuming, “What!! I want one then too!!”

Kylo huffed, “You got one  _ earlier _ .” Ben clamped his jaw shut.

You slowly turn to Matt, still unsure in all this. He looks from his brothers to you with a small smile, “You still ok?” You breathe, focus on yourself for a moment before nodding.

“But how does--” you motion to the four of you, “--this even work?”

Matt shrugs, “We let you lead. You’re the pivot if you will.”

“We found out real fast that fighting for someone’s attention only pisses off everyone involved, it’s just easier to let the focal point choose how things work,” Ben hums, leaning on Kylo’s shoulder. Kylo makes a sour face at his brother but does not shove him away. “As long as everyone involved feels content then there will be no quarrels,” Kylo adds.

You worry, gnawing on your lip. “So who’s better?” You gawked with a stuttered breath at Ben, who held a smug grin. Kylo immediately shoved him away as you screeched, “N-No!! Absolutely not, none of that!! If I’m making the rules, then that’s a freaking rule! No comparisons! Your brothers but your people with differences and  _ no one _ should ever be compared to another person.” You glared at Ben who held his hands up in defense.

People are unique and grow differently, you strongly believe no one should ever be compared to others. It still happens, whether people mean to or not. But you were  _ absolutely _ not going down that road with them.

Kylo picked on Ben, the bickering pair making you giggle. You laughed, gaining their attention, “I like snarky Kylo.” Kylo grinned looking at Ben pointedly who huffed. But before he could make a comment you turned to him, “And I like playful Ben.” Then finally turning to Matt, softening, “And I like fight-y Matty.” Matt blushed, scratching the back of his head. You looked across the three before shuffling your foot, “I like you each for completely different reasons, some similar too. You’re all funny, especially together. I-I don’t know how this all will play out but… I hope we find out together…”

“No more mush!! I can’t stand it!!” Ben roared, running to pounce on you, leaning over your back and placing all of his weight on your shoulders. “Oh my god you are going to kill me,” you wheezed, with a little laugh. “Funny, Mother said the same thing to him,” Matt smirked.

“I believe it, 100%,” you laugh with a content sigh, “Let’s go back to the hotel.” You glanced at each of them.

Ben was wearing his normal jacket, Matt was wearing a sweatshirt, but Kylo was wearing a large business-like wool trench coat deal. Though he had it unbuttoned, still wearing his all-black business casual attire. The heat from your embarrassment was fading fast and you found the wind whipping by very cold in your light outfit. Kylo’s sharp eyes never missed a goddamn thing. He opened one side of his coat and you rushed under it, sighing at the warmth.

“It’s cold…” you mumbled, as Kylo wrapped an arm around you. It was probably comical, in fact, Ben was snickering at your antics. “Not dressed for the weather?” he snickered. You raised an eyebrow, “I was on the run because I thought I betrayed my boyfriend, so nah, not really.”

Ben winces a bit, “Ah, yea, still very sorry about that princess.” You sighed.

“Well as long as it all works out in the end. How does that work too?” you ask, tilting your head to the side.

Matt shrugs, “We could all be, it is, after all, a title. Who says it has to be held by a single individual?” You pulled Kylo’s coat above your nose to hide your smirk, whispering, almost to yourself, “Excellent, I like this.” Not hearing, Matt and Ben didn’t react but you felt Kylo chuckle slightly at your comment.

Blushing you glanced up at him, “I don’t think we can move like this…”

He rolled his shoulders, “Why not?”

“Won’t I be in the way?”

“Of course not,” Kylo answered bluntly. You nodded, cheeks red.

With that, Ben and Matt took off, chattering away, as you followed with Kylo.

You’d wager it still looked a little odd though. It was like the two of you were sharing a “get-along” sweater that happened to button on the front. His arm was through the left sleeve, while his right was on the inside wrapped around your waist. While your left arm was wrapped around him and your right through the sleeve. It left the right side of the jacket hanging at a funny angle and the sleeve was  _ so fucking huge _ .

Giggling at yourself, Kylo quirked an eyebrow in amusement. You laughed, “I feel like a kid in this.” You waved the sleeve at him for emphasis. He smirked, rumbling, “You look like a kid.” You continued the walk in comfortable silence. Kylo’s arm around your back and hand on your waist made you feel warm and safe.

Normally you don’t walk through parks at night, because it’s just so unsafe nowadays. Which saddens you deeply, as the nighttime is always so serene and beautiful. But beside Kylo and with Ben and Matt a bit ahead, you felt perfectly at ease. Maybe Matt suggested it, leading the walk through the park beside the observatory instead of directly to the street to hail a cab. Assuming they came by taxi.

The park was empty and though you weren’t far from Ben and Matt, you couldn’t make out what they were chattering about. “I heard you’re an excellent singer,” Kylo mused, glancing down with a gleam in his eye. Your back shot rigid and you stuttered out an embarrassed laugh, “I-I do love to sing, but I’m very afraid of doing it in front of others…” Kylo laughed warmly, instantly turning you into putty. “You? Afraid? A woman hellbent on making others happy, making sure they’re not bothered, to the point you’ll hide wounds--” his eyes flick to your right arm, hidden in his coat, concern sparking through them “-- and you’re not even afraid to growl to any of the Solo-Triplets. You, my dear, should never be fearful.”

Your face is firetruck red by the end of Kylo’s declaration and your mouth dries at the gentle look you so rarely see grace his features. Without a valid response, you snuggle closer to him as a silent thanks. He doesn’t push the subject further, though you felt him chuckle slightly at your loss. A few minutes of silence pass. You glance around the park again.

“You say I took the name in vain,” you start off quiet, singing again the song Ben overheard. This time as a thank you for Kylo. Startled, he slows to a stop.

“I don’t even know the name, but if I did, well really, what’s it to you?” Your voice grows with each word leaving your lips, your confidence growing.

“There’s a blaze of light in every word, it doesn’t matter what you heard: the holy or the broken hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah. Hallelujah.”

You had been avoiding his gaze, afraid to look up, but you slowly tilt your head up. As you do, you gasp as Kylo fills your vision, lips entrapping yours. Just like before, it was heated and passionate, but unlike before he didn’t stop with a soft kiss. He was almost  _ devouring _ you, and the way he moved down your neck ‘ _ oh my god, ffuu- _ !’ You let out a squeak at a particularly hard nip on the underside of your jaw as he worked his way back up.

“Kylo!” you called breathlessly, hands gathering fistfuls of his black attire. He finally leaned back, humming happily, with the smug smirk on his face. Ben does it so much it easily becomes annoying, but with Kylo or Matt, it’s  _ intoxicating _ . “I can understand why Ben was unable to hold himself back,” He purred, voice deep and thick. You shivered and he snickered, “We should probably get you back to the warm hotel, little sparrow.”

——

On the other side of the park, the four of you hailed a taxi back to the hotel. You yawned at the hotel but didn’t really feel like calling it a night. Mainly because you were curious about how things would proceed now that you are dating all three. Officially? If you were to be honest, you had entertained the thought of sleeping in a different bed, with a different triplet. Now that the option was available. 

But you’d feel bad choosing one over the other so you weren’t planning on mentioning it. For now, the four of you were heading to your and Matty’s room. The two rooms booked by your party were both double queens. Now you can understand why allowing one brother to switch to the other room, should you prefer switching brothers. Though you have to admit, it’s also great for you when you or Matt wants a whole bed. 

You love him and he loves you, but there are always times it’s just more comfortable having your own bed. Even the apartment you share is a two-bedroom, a space you can both go to and lock yourself away if you need to. Though a good chunk of time you’d still go to him. You have a suspicion that there are a lot more times Matt would like to sleep on his own, but he doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t want to bother you. 

Currently, Kylo’s in the lead on that front. Inside the hotel, you still hid under his coat for warmth. It felt just so nice, you probably could have conked out right then and there. You shake your head to try and keep from yawning. You could tell the brothers had something else to say. Mainly because Ben was bouncing around like a fool but kept getting glared at when he’d go to say something.

“You three aren’t super great at hiding the fact you have something to say,” you laughed on the elevator ride up, “Between Ben’s excitement and the faces Kylo and Matt give to make him keep quiet are too funny.” You snicker to yourself and the three sigh in defeat. “It’s just so awesome, but they want to  _ wait _ ,” Ben pouts. 

You give him a blank look before raising your hand, curling your finger in motion for him to come closer. Ben tilts his head but takes the two steps between you and him on the elevator. Still wrapped in Kylo’s coat, you beckon him to bend down so you could whisper something to him. He makes a sour face in confusion but does so, turning his head so his ear is nearest to you. Quick as a whip, you peck a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t pout, 5 more minutes to the room won’t kill you,” you mused, before following it with a yawn.

Grinning ear to ear, Ben steps back, leaning against the elevator. You’re 50% sure you just created a monster but you’ll allow it for now. Exiting both Kylo's coat and the elevator, you’re rubbing your eyes on the walk down the hallway, almost tripping and falling. But Kylo was there to hold you steady though he scowled, “Be careful.” You puffed out your cheeks, sticking your tongue at him for a moment. He smirked, “Are you sure  _ you’re _ not the child of the group? I thought that was Ben’s role.”

“I heard that!” Ben barked down the hall as Matt opened the door to your room. You laughed as Kylo rolled his eyes though you could see the hint of a smile on his lips. Inside, you plop into bed, pulling the comforter around you. “So what’s up?” you ask, finishing your question with a yawn so big it brought tears to the corners of your eyes. Matt smiled softly asking, “We can call it a night and discuss it in the morning.”

Both you and Ben looked affronted. “I don’t want to, not yet,” you pouted. You wrinkled your eyebrows slightly, dejected while blinking sweetly up to them. You gleefully watched all three melt with a sigh. Oooh, fun, the trick on Matty works on all three. “Alright, well just let us know if you’re ready to call it a night,” Matt mused. You nodded eagerly.

Matt turned to Ben, a silent cue for him to go. Ben gave a goofy grin, “Dates! Let each of us take you on a date for the first time! Well, the first time for two of us.” Your eyes sparkled, grin matching his as your excitement builds. “That sounds like so much fun!” You laughed before turning a bit mischievous, “So, where and when?” 

Ben waggled his finger at you with a smirk, “Starting tomorrow, since we have the time but it’ll be a secret for you.”

You blow a raspberry at him, “Ok, I’m game. Who’s up first?”

“Eager much?” Kylo mused.

You blushed, rolling your thumbs together in your lap before huffing, “I’m very excited…”

The honest(ly cute) reaction from you earned an equally cute reaction from Kylo and Ben. Ben grinned like a dork as his cheeks reddened while Kylo’s were dusted pink. He was, however, quick to look off like it didn’t matter.

Matt clapped his hands together for attention before saying, “I’ll go last since I’ve had the most time with Y/N.” You nodded, before raising your arms up to make a grabby hand motion at him. He laughed softly, walking over to get on the bed behind you so you can lean back into him with a contented sigh. “I should go first, eldest and all,” Ben said, puffing out his chest.

“Overruled,” you say with a smirk. Kylo laughed, trying to hide it in his hand as Ben looked flabbergasted. “Aww what? Why princess?” he whined. You tapped your finger to your chin as if in thought. “Hmm, a bit of punishment, I’d say,” you stared at him devilishly as he gulped down whatever sentence he was originally forming. Ben rubs the back of his neck, mumbling under his breath before pouting, “Ok, yea, I done goofed so I’ll go after Kylo.”

You grinned at him, fading away his frown ever so slightly. “Sounds like a plan! I’m super excited!” you laugh, wiggling against Matt with an additional yawn. Your eyelids feel heavy, slowly blinking. Kylo and Ben don’t move. You would narrow your eyes at them except your eyes are already pretty lidded. “Bed… time?...” you ask, tilting your head to the side.

Kylo and Ben look to each other, back to you, and then aimlessly glance around the room. You tap your head against Matt, asking him in a whisper-like voice, “What are they doing?”

Matty chuckles before pressing a kiss to the side of your head, “They’re hoping you’ll choose a different cuddle buddy for the night.” Your cheeks explode red and you squeak out an, “Oh.” You tap your chin in thought.

“Uuuhh, it’s fine? You sure it’s fine?...” you ask a bit more quietly, looking at Matt. He laughs, pushing his glasses up his nose, “Of course, starlight. It’s what you want.” Your color deepens at the last phrase. You turn back to the other two boys, waiting eagerly for your decision. “What if… we re-arranged again? I don’t think it’d be fair to choose Kylo first for everything. So…” you look to him, “I’ll be with Kylo tonight, Ben missing out as punishment. But Ben will be up first for the dates. Sounds good?” 

Ben pouted but finally nodded, “Yea, yea, princess. It’s fine ‘cause my date will be best.” He puffed his chest out, with a smug grin and you snicker. “I am sure it will be the most…  _ interesting _ ,” you taunt with a smirk before asking Kylo, a bit more nervously, “Does that all sound ok?...”

He gives a small, soft smile, making your heart race faster as he gives a slow nod, “Of course, sparrow.” You blush deep red at the name as Ben is quick to pick up the pet-name. “Woah, Woah.  _ Sparrow _ ? What kind of nickname is that?” he mocks turning to his slightly-younger brother. Kylo immediately scowls, growling at him, “It is more original than  _ princess _ .” 

Ben returned a frown of his own before sticking a tongue out to quip, “I call her that, cause that’s what she is. Not a freakin’ bird.” Kylo steps closer to shove his face into his brother.

“Sparrows are a  _ songbird _ you moron,” he seethes. The hostility is quickly diminished by your giggling. You yawn, “As cute as it is to watch you two fight over me, I’m tired.”

Matt chuckles, kissing your temple before hopping off the bed to gather a few things. Kylo also left to go to the other room for his own stuff. Ben came up and sat beside you, whispering gently, “I’m really sorry about today, Y/N. I really don’t mean to mess up so much…” His face looked pained and it hurt your heart to see him this way.

You placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “It’s ok, I know you didn’t mean to. You didn’t mess up, you just… were ill-timed. And the same could be said for me. If I hadn’t panicked and run-off, I wouldn’t have caused you three to worry so much,” you grinned at him. He perked up, leaning over to place his head on your shoulder, nuzzling into you. “You were never at fault. Thanks, Y/N. You’re the best,” he murmurs against you before finally standing up.

Kylo’s back as Matt’s ready to go. Matt gives you a reassuring smile and wave as he leaves, “Night, Y/N, see you in the morning.” Ben ruffles your hair before he too leaves while calling goodnight. You wave them both out, saying night to them as well. And then the door closes. And you’re alone with Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read my big boy Kylo fic, I have a tendency to give characters I write great singing voices because I like to sing (a lot) but I sssoouunndddd like a dying frog so you know lmao
> 
> I just love all three personality types lol I hope they don't disappoint xD  
> (Random; I feel like Kylo and Ben sorta represent Gibbs and Tony from NCIS especially with that headpop LOL)
> 
> I try to give them all their own spotlight moments~
> 
> Love ya'll hope everyone's doing good <3 <3 <3


	5. Night with Kylo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't sure what to expect. But with Kylo, you should have known he'd be pragmatic about it.

Your nerves are getting the better of you, still anxious. You’re afraid to look at him, so you sort of awkwardly look through your phone as you sit on the bed. Until a large body lands on the opposite side of the bed. Blinking, you look up to see Kylo already under the covers with his back to you. Your brows scrunch together. Brave. Need brave thoughts. This is fine, you’re not betraying Matt, it’s fine. It’s just another really hot guy. Of which you now have three.

Oh boy.

You thought about going into the bathroom to change but decided not to. Somewhat wanting to test the waters. Or maybe flames in this case. Kylo never budged. You almost laughed. The tension slowly easing from you. You don’t know why you were so afraid. If it was Ben, you might have had a reason to. But with Kylo. Stoic as ever.

Releasing a slow breath, you soften into a small smile. Now in your PJs, you wiggle under the covers, clicking the lamp off. The room is left in the dark but after a while, your eyes adjust and you look over to your right. Kylo’s large form is easy to make out and you bite your lip, hand reaching out slowly. You freeze, your hand shaking slightly, nerves growing again. Slamming your eyes shut, you reach out to press your palm against his back.

Carefully, you wiggle closer to him, your palms against his back as you lean your forehead against him. “Are you still nervous?...” he rumbles, softly. You shake your head slightly, murmuring, “Not exactly.” It’s silent for a moment before he follows with, “You don’t have to rush into anything, you know.” You puff your cheeks a bit, before daring to be a bit bolder. Wrapping your arms around him and nuzzling in between his shoulder blades. “It just doesn’t feel real. And I’m just not exactly sure how to process it all yet. I worry about the intricacies of it and if I’m being selfish and greedy…” you whisper, voicing your concerns.

Kylo flips over to face you and your arms move back in front of you, palms against his chest. Though it’s dark, you can just barely make out his handsome face in the dark. He hesitantly places a chaste kiss on your forehead before replying, “Take it at your own pace. It is a lot within a short time, follow your instincts. Ignore Ben’s rushing mentality.” You snicker, leaning into him a bit more as your left hand reaches up to gently cup his cheek.

It’s hot, almost burning in the dark. You grin at him musing, “I don’t think Ben is the only one who wants to rush.” Kylo grumbles under his breath which you giggle at before he finally sighs, “Yes, well, some hide it better than others.”

You smirk, “Cat’s are better at hiding things than dogs.”

“Are you calling me a cat?”

You laugh, “The pot and kettle.”

Kylo chuckles, deep and soothing, you can feel the vibrations from his chest. You hadn’t realized you were this close to him, pressed so close to him. His laughter and warmth were seeping into you making you sleepy but you wanted to ask a question first. Your hand trails the scar that mars his face, whispering, “Can I… ask how this happened?...”

He’s quiet for a moment, his large hand reaching up to cover your own. “In a fight,” he answered easily. You pout, pursing your lips, “Is that it? It looks like it really hurt…” He laughs slightly again, “Most things that leave scars do. I am sure it is no secret I have a large income.”

“After watching you throw around money like it’s nothing, uh-huh.”

“Yes, well, I own a very profitable business. But it’s beginnings were a bit less… legal friendly.” Your stomach drops. Kylo… did shady deals?...

You can see the tension tightening him up but he continues nonetheless. “Doing ‘business’ that way got me in trouble with a few people. People that take law and justice into their own hands.” Your thumb traces idle circles on his jaw after he’s finished before asking, “Do you still get into fights?” Kylo frowns before lightly shaking his head, “I’ve left the past behind me. I got out of that place. My corporation is a clean one and will continue to be so.”

Rubbing your head against his chest you sigh, “Good, I’d be scared to death if you still got into scuffles.” He laughs, the sound so pleasant it brings a grin to your lips. “It’s no worse than Ben chasing adrenaline highs like bungee jumping and skydiving,” he smirks. You shoot up, accidentally shoving Kylo on his back with your hands on his chest. “NO WAY!” you ask, eyes wide. Your hair falls around your head as you look down at him, before rapidly blinking at what you’re doing. “O-oh, sorry,” you laugh awkwardly.

You lay back down beside him, glad the darkness is hiding your reddening face. Kylo chuckles, “We all have our hobbies, he likes to play daredevil.” Wiggling closer to him again, it’s easy for the two of you to settle into a comfortable position. The two of you chat for a while, you mostly ask questions and him giving small or simple answers. For instance, what his company does. He simply put it as a technology and weapons company mainly, with branches into medicine and exploration.

You had frowned at that. Making weapons? Kylo simply shrugged, providing our guys with the best equipment is done by someone. Apparently it’s him.

The talk continued for, well you’re not sure how long because you zonked out at some point. You woke up the next morning fully rested, with your right hand threaded with Kylo’s left. Your lips curled upwards, it’s just like the movie night. “What are you grinning about?” a deep, playful voice mumbled. Your gaze moved from your clasped hands up to Kylo’s face. Your smile deepened at his tousled black hair, a mess to be sure, as he smirked down at you with a single eye cracked open. “You. You don’t seem like such a morning person,” you purred, bopping his nose with a finger. His brows pinched together as he huffed, “I am not really a night or morning person.”

You laughed, “That’s cute, Matty’s never been a morning person.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, “Well,  _ you _ seem to be.”

You stick your tongue out, “Yep, early to bed and early to rise. The best time to be out and about to get things accomplished is when the sun’s out!” You pout, “With the exception of seeing the stars, that’s the only bad thing about the daytime.” Kylo chuckled at you slightly before pulling your hand up and laying a kiss on your knuckles.

You blushed as he mused, “Well, I guess it’s time to get ready for your first  _ date _ .”

The red against your cheeks only deepened. Oh right. That’s happening. Excitement and nervousness pooled in your stomach again at the thought and you froze. Kylo smiled softly, gently pulling you into a sitting position in the bed alongside himself. “You know you’re free to back out at any time or let  _ any _ of us know if you’re uncomfortable or if you don’t want to,” he murmured. You gave a small nod, followed by a quiet whisper, “It just still feels so surreal… What if I can’t make all of you happy?... What’s going to happen in the future? Will your parents be ok with this? W-What if some of you want ki---” Kylo pecks a kiss onto your lips to shock you into silence.

He smirks at your stunned daze, “I wouldn’t think so far ahead. We’ve never kept company like this longer than a few months at best. Or any relationship really. I think Ben was with Isiah for a year? It’s not about just  _ us _ being happy, it’s  _ you  _ too. Ben and I like you but you also have to be happy. The future will bring whatever it holds. Our parents, while they think it’s odd, don’t speak negatively of it. Plus they really like you so I doubt there will be an issue. Let’s not even worry about that last part for now…” Even Kylo looked a little embarrassed at your last, unfinished question. He rubs the back of his neck, his cheeks lightly tinted. You smile, biting your lip softly.

Scooching closer you kiss him on the cheek, “Thanks Kylo.”

You earn another smirk, “No problem. Want to get a coffee? They probably won’t be up for a while.” You tilt your head glancing at your smartwatch. It’s 8:45 AM? You open your mouth but Kylo shakes his head, “Those two shared a room, there’s no way they weren’t playing video games way past midnight. It’s Ben’s fault if he sleeps his date away.” Kylo rises out of bed to get dressed as you laugh. “Do you not play?” You ask, watching him get ready.

“Mm, somewhat. But only for little bits at a time usually. Though I suppose it depends on the game. You?” He asks as he pulls off his PJ top. Your face roars red and you instinctively turn your head away. “U-Um, well I like the ‘casual’ games I guess. Animal Crossing, Stardew Valley, you know…” you murmur a little nervously. You peek over before your eyes widen. Oh dear  _ god _ is that man ripped. Kylo’s back is to you as he goes to take off his PJ bottoms. ‘ _ OH MY GOSH!’  _ your brain screeches at you, another deep shade of red as you twist away again. ‘ _ Kylo is a brief man, ok cool-cool, why do I care? I don’t care. bUT DID YOU SEE THAT MAN?!’  _ your brain functions sizzle out.

“Y/N…”

“Y-Yes!!” You squeak out at your name, turning to a fully dressed Kylo.

He only stands there, in his usual all-black, with a smug grin at your red face. “Are you going to get coffee with me, or?” he asks playfully. You puff your cheeks. He did that on purpose; of  _ course _ he did that on purpose.  _ Two _ can do that. Putting as much bravado into your step as you could, you jump off the bed to gather your own clothes. Kylo sits on the single chair in the room, glancing through his phone as you get ready, though he seems more amused by you. You make an easy decision, some jean shorts and a cute tank top with just your usual boots. You choose one of your cute bras, knowing it’ll be seen through the armholes of your tank. You still turned your back to Kylo as you changed, but you got dressed.

Turning back around to him, his face was a deep shade of red and he seemed more interested in his phone now more than ever. You smirk before quickly brushing your hair and throwing it up into a pony. “You ready?” You asked a bit snarkily, feeling more confident after that.   
“Mm,” was Kylo’s only confirmation as he stood, shoving his phone into his pocket. You snicker in temporary victory before lacing your arm around his.

The hotel was extremely extravagant. Not only did it have a small convenience store in the lobby but it also had its own coffee shop. Kylo ordered his coffee, you were surprised it wasn’t just black. He actually got a relatively fancy coffee. Though as far as you could tell, it looked just like any normal coffee. You got one of their lavish teas and the two of you grabbed a table next to the window. “Tea?...” Kylo asked curiously as he sipped his drink. You hummed with a grin, sitting across from him. “I’ve just never really been into coffee. Not my thing. A good tea though? Oof, sign me up. Though chai is my favorite,” you muse.

He chuckled, “Duly noted.”

Chatting with Kylo was fun. But a different kind of fun. He’s a businessman and you aspire to own your own design business so the conversation quickly railed into talking about creating a business and keeping it afloat. He was very insightful but he also made some strong suggestions before trying to just drop everything for a business. It felt really peaceful to be with Kylo. Like sitting on a beach in the middle of the night. A cool breeze, the calm sound of waves crashing on the shore, and the beauty of the full moon bringing soft light to everything around you.

“Y/N!!” You jumped at a whine, turning to see a disheveled looking Ben. You laughed, standing to go fix his hair. “Did you just get out of bed?” you ask playfully, having to somewhat stand on tiptoes to reach his hair without your shirt being pulled up above your stomach. Your grin is wide and warm as you fix his  _ very _ messy hair as best you can with your fingers. Ben sighs in relief, “Well I woke up and texted you but never heard back. Texted Kylo too. But then we thought maybe you were still asleep so Matty used his key to get in and you were gone and today’s my date, not his,” he says, his speech speeding up at the end there with an added whine. You smile softly at him, “Don’t believe me to keep my promise?” He immediately shakes his head but you continue with a chuckle, “It’s my fault, I think I left my phone in the room. Kylo?”

  
You turn to Kylo who pulls his phone out of his pocket, “I would say I didn’t notice because the conversation with Y/N was more interesting, which is true, but also I was ignoring you.” He smirks at his brother who growls in aggravation as you roll your eyes.  _ Brothers _ . You glance at your watch. Oh geez, it’s almost 11. Looking back to Ben you smile, “I’m ready whenever you are, I just need to go get my phone and you’ll have me for the whole day.” Ben beams at that, quickly nodding, “Yea! Let’s go back. I'm going to change really fast and I’ll be ready!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo was probably inwardly laughing at her to start with. (He still thinks it's cute as heck tho)
> 
> Also one could definitely argue that skydiving and bungee-jumping are a lot less "worrisome" trades than being in a mf gang, but that's how Kylo sees it .3.;;
> 
> *whispers* I didn't mean to make Kylo like a Tony Stark but I sorta did whoops...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this Kylo moment~   
> Up next is the date with Ben! Where will he take you I wonder 🤔 🤔
> 
> Did I get a little off track with the party? Yes, yes I did. In the course of having no plan, I realized 2 weeks is a frick ton amount of time to prepare a party sO they needed extra things to do ripperoni.
> 
> (Also if anyone plays Minecraft and loves Disney as much as me, go check out MCParks!! It's a public server that's a 1x1 scale of both Disney World and Disneyland along with Universal! Not only that but the rides in the theme parks are ACTUALLY RIDEABLE!!!! I found it recently and love it a lot TTOTT <3 <3 <3 You can watch the fireworks show like 3 times a day it's fucking magical and I am obsessed! Everyone on the server is super duper nice, I never speak because I have a lot of fear and anxiety with speaking in public places around people I don't know [even online, rip me] but I read all the discord chats and the in-game chats and I just C': They're so magical pls go have fun there)


	6. Ben's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes you on his first date.  
> He ends up being a little surprising.

Ben wore his pretty normal attire. Snug jeans, some black boots, what looks like a video-game t-shirt, and his signature brown jacket. You don’t think you’ve ever seen him without it on a normal day. You grip the straps of your cross-body purse, unsure of what the day will hold but unbelievably excited and nervous. Ben just grins, easily lacing his hand through yours. The two of you wave goodbye to Matt and Kylo in the hallway. Once alone with Ben, you begin to feel even more jittery. “You don’t have to shake like a leaf, princess,” he muses in the elevator, leaning towards you for your shoulders to touch.

“I feel like I’ve been saying this a lot but… it just hasn’t sunk in yet that  _ all _ of you like me…” you murmur, scratching your cheek. Ben smiles sincerely, “We do, though you might have to contest with us bombarding you with gifts and goodies.” The elevator doors open and the two of you walk through the lobby to the exit. You shake your head, “No! You guys shouldn’t have to do that!” Ben chuckles, placing a hand on your head as you pout. “Anyone who’s head over heels for someone will want to endlessly dote on them. Comes with the territory,” Ben smirked. He’s not wrong, you’ve always gone out of your way to try and make things for Matty. Or if you saw something in the store you thought he’d like, you’d pick it up.

Ben leads the way down the street as you relent, “Just don’t go overboard, there’s really no need…” Ben presses a kiss to your cheek, “I’ll try my best, no promises though.” Rolling your eyes with a laugh, you ask, “Where are we even going?”

He winks at you, “You’ll find out, I have a few places in mind.”

Instead of hailing a cab, he leads you along the sidewalk and your eyes glitter as you look around at the city as the two of you progress. It wasn’t a huge city, you’d say medium-sized. It had a few skyscrapers and you’d guess that while not everything is in walking distance, many things were. But it was new and different than what you were used to. You had talked to Matt a little about traveling but he always seemed indifferent and you never really pushed it as you were so concentrated on work.

You turned to Ben with a huge smile, excitement pouring out of you. “This is so cool!” you gasped. He smiled, soft and warm, with a chuckle, “Really? I’m used to it by now, but that happens in your hometown, huh?” Your eyes widened, you didn’t really think about that. They all grew up here. You laugh, “Maybe! I grew up in a small town, our tallest buildings didn’t even reach double digits.”

Ben blinked in surprise, recovering with a purr, “I took you for a city girl.” His hand still twined in yours, pulled you closer before releasing you to wrap his arm around your waist. His thumb rubbed circles against your hip, but you tried your best to remain composed. You wrinkled your nose at him playfully, “Now I am. I don’t know if I could handle going back to a small town…” He tilts his head, “Do you visit your family often?”

Your eyebrows crease and you give an awkward laugh, “Ah… not really…” Ben winces, probably wishing he hadn’t asked. He wasn’t going to push it but you wanted to be honest with him. “My mom left me and my dad before I can really remember. At least, that’s what I was told. As I grew older I heard whispers about her disappearance. My dad was a… decent man. Not really anything remarkable. He took care of me, but he wasn’t loving or affectionate. He seemed really apathetic. I assume it’s because my mother left.”

Eyes downcast, you recall a few old memories, “He was never interested in what I was doing, where I was going, nothing. When I’d get home he’d simply ask if I’ve eaten and if I’d like him to make me something. I tried everything to make him happier somehow. I think he got pressure from his own parents. I rarely saw them, I think they saw me as… someone who shouldn’t exist. I took Matt with me once to meet dad. He just greeted him, thanked him for being with me, and then excused himself.” You don’t know the whole story, and you probably never will, but you chuckled to try and ease the sullen mood you fostered.

“I think that’s why I’m quite energetic and that I like ‘childlike’ things. Like the movie night and the theme park. Things that I didn’t exactly experience so now I jump at the chance to!” You beam back up at Ben and he softens, pulling you even closer to lay a kiss into your hair. “You’re perfect just the way you are,” he rumbled affectionately. “Aww that’s cute, now where are we going?” you badgered with a mischievous grin, poking him in the side.

He recoils quite harshly with an awkward smirk, releasing you altogether. Your eyes widen before your face breaks out into a huge grin. In tandem, Ben frowns, face paling, “Woah, wai--”

“You’re  _ ticklish _ !” You hiss, heavily amused. Ben’s face roars red and he holds up his hands in a pausing motion, “Now, now, that is categorically untrue. I am  _ not _ ticklish.” You hummed, but on the not-empty sidewalk, you decided to pin this debate for later. Sensing you’ve relented, for now, Ben continues forward to your destination.

——

“Wooah!!” You gasp at the destination Ben brought you to. It’s a  _ massive _ indoor mall that has way more than meets the eye. Ben snickers at your amusement before wrapping his hand around yours to tug you in a direction. “Let’s go get something to eat! I know a great place!!” He grins. Your stomach growls as if on cue, only being provided tea earlier in the day. Ben takes you to a locally owned pizza spot within the mall. The two of you are quickly sat, provided menus, and drinks.

“What do you want to get?” Ben asks, almost fidgeting he’s so enthralled.

You snicker, “Excited much?”

“I haven’t been here in  _ years _ , it’s so freaking good!” he laughs and you echo his amusement. You have to admit, his child-like enthusiasm is quite infectious. Realizing you didn’t answer his original question, you continue, “I thought about a salad, maybe a pasta…” You hummed in thought, turning to Ben.

He’s frowning at you, grief-stricken. “You come out to a  _ pizza _ place to have a  _ salad _ ? You have to be joking.” You laughed, “Geez! Ok, ok, I can split a pizza, how does that sound?”

Ben’s wide grin returns, a sparkle in his eyes, “Much better! And some breadsticks because  _ hell yea breadsticks _ !!” You can’t help but giggle at his antics.

Ben places the order and the two of you talk while you wait. He regales you with tales of him and his brothers traipsing through the halls of this mall, most of which is open well past midnight. That the three of them were consistent patrons at this establishment. Ben assured you it  _ wasn’t _ because it was the only food option all three could agree on. Everyone can find something to eat at a pizza joint.

After, he tours you around the mall, making frequent stores randomly. At one the two of you tried on hats, at another, you threw a mini fashion show for him. He wanted to buy you everything you even remotely liked but you were able to convince him only  _ one _ item per store, with the limitation he wouldn’t be able to spend triple digits on you throughout the whole day. It took a little bit of bickering to get him to agree but he finally caved. You were also able to sneakily purchase something without him knowing. He had been constantly eyeing the thing the entire time and you found it shocking when he didn’t get it for himself. Safely tucking the item away into your bag, you smirk proudly at yourself.

The two of you make a stop at a pet store where after you both gush over animals, you’re surprised to be the one having to tell  _ him _ he’s not allowed to buy a puppy just because he wants one. Though maybe with Ben, you’re not all that surprised. He has you laughing at his antics by the end, making you wonder if he didn’t have this whole pet store thing planned out from the beginning. Ben grabs your hand with a wide grin, “C’mon let’s get a snack!”

You laugh, “Ok! Why the rush?”

He smirks, winking, “I’ve got a specific schedule, let’s just say.”

The two of you walk hand in hand to a small creamery. You’re pretty sure you’re drooling over the amount of flavors, eyes sparkling that they had your favorite. Their milkshakes looked  _ really _ good, mixed with whole cream, with any flavor and extras added. You ordered yours, topped with whipped cream and sprinkles for fun. Ben ordered his, a small sundae, and paid for you both. You squealed with joy at the first sip. Creamy, cold, and just the right amount of sweetness. The weather might be getting colder but that’s not stopping you from having any ice cream treats. Ben had led you outside the mall, a short walk from the creamery inside to a small park that was pretty empty.

At a bench the two of you sat and worked on your treats. He was gobbling down his sundae with gusto but you accidentally snorted out a laugh, garnering his attention. Ben tilted his head as you laughed, “Y-You, uh, have some whipped cream…” while pointing to the corner of your own mouth. He grinned, tongue swiping out to lick it up. You stared, maybe a little too hard, face flushing as he smirked at you. You quickly turned away but just as you did you jumped as something cold swiped against your cheek.

Turning back to Ben, his expression was mischievous, two fingers with remnants of the whipped cream he just smeared on your cheek. “Oh! You little!!” You growled, reaching into your own to seek your own revenge. After succeeding you muse, “Now we match.”

He hums, “So it appears…” as he leans forward, licking the ice cream topping off your cheek. “Though you are much sweeter,” he licks his own lips again as your face roars another shade of red. You sigh, defeated, “Sometimes you really amaze me, Ben Solo…”

“I’m a catch~” he purrs, using his thumb to pull the whipped cream you streaked on him to lick up. He’d gone to move his hand, but ended up accidentally hitting his sundae bowl, tipping it over. It landed upside down in the dirt path. You laughed, “A clumsy catch, you are.”

He pouts, crestfallen over his weird amalgamation of several ice cream flavors and what seemed like a dozen toppings. Giggling you extended your cup, still over halfway full, to him. “I guess I don’t mind sharing,” you said. Ben smiled softly, kissing your cheek, “See? Sweet.” You’d just rolled your eyes, before the conversation drifted much more casually again.

After the milkshake was finished off by the two of you, it was time for him to lead you to his next destination. Walking along the sidewalk, you squint to try and read the bright blue sign up ahead. You squeak as Ben pops in front of you, his tall frame blocking your view. “What are you doing?” You huff, crossing your arms with a smirk. He frowns, “I want it to be a surprise for when we actually  _ get _ there…” He pouts, giving you those big brown puppy-dog eyes. You groan, apparently you’re not the only one with that trick. 

With a dramatic sigh, a smile playing on your lips, you close your eyes. “Happy?” You ask him. “Immensely,” he purrs. You feel his hand lace with your own. You try not to fret about misstepping and tripping, though Ben was constantly updating you on your surroundings. It brought you a lot of comfort, you thought maybe he’d make more of a spectacle out of it. Unable to focus on much else, you quietly ponder the feel of his hands in yours. Warm and solid, yet rough. They feel a little calloused, something you didn’t expect of him. You think back to Kylo, knuckles covered in scars.

Your hand instinctively grips into Ben’s harder. Did Ben fight too? You don’t doubt his loyalty to his brothers, no matter how much they bicker. And while it breaks your heart, you know there were some that probably bullied Matt for his interests. You are sure Ben and Kylo were there to defend him. You’ve only known the collective triplets a little over a week, it’s astonishing you feel so close to them. Like you’ve known them for years. Maybe it comes more easily because of Matty, you’re not sure.

“Ok, hold on,” Ben says, excitement bubbling from his tone. You feel his hand slip from yours, his fingers trailing against your skin up your arms as he moves behind you. You shiver a bit from the touch before jumping at the sound of his voice right next to your ear, “Open ‘em up.” Slowly opening your eyes, your mouth drops in awe before splitting into a wide grin.

“This aquarium is so huge!!” You squeal, unable to contain the giddy enthusiasm. Ben sighs in relief, glad his instincts weren’t wrong. “I knew any girl with class enough to like the stars would love this too,” he purred. His head still rested near your own, popping a quick kiss into your hair. “Well let’s go!” He beamed, grabbing your hand once again.

It was a ton of fun, talking and making jokes. That’s one of the things you love about Ben, he never fails to make you laugh. Whether it’s stupid jokes, silly antics, or his pass at a suave comment. You thought the thing looked big from the  _ outside _ , it was absolutely  _ massive _ on the inside. You were honestly surprised such a huge aquarium was in a city like this.

As it got later into the evening, the crowds were thin in many areas. You’d circled the two of you back towards a big tank that held many types of sharks. You always thought sharks were cool, given such a bad rap for their rare attacks on humans. Though you suppose you can’t blame people, it can be pretty scary. Your eyes had been glued to the tank, watching the assortment of fish, sharks, and even stingrays swim by. The large viewing room was empty, only the sounds of the water being circulated within the tank reverberated throughout the room.

You glanced up to Ben, his face awash in the blue light that reflected from the aquarium. He looked so happy and serene. You were mesmerized for a moment. The triplets may share the same face but they’re so incredibly unique, somehow the same expression on one looks dramatically different on another. Noticing you staring, Ben peers down at you with a soft smile. “What’s up?” he rumbles, laying his large hand atop your head. Your face reddens, how can the playboy, goofy, childlike Ben seem so mature sometimes? 

You leaned into his side, his arm comfortably moving around your waist. “Thank you for today, it’s been a lot of fun,” you murmur honestly. He smirks, twisting slightly before bending where his face is closer to your own. “Oooh, so I did good?” he purrs. You smile warmly, leaning forward to press your lips to his. Ben’s startled for a moment, not expecting it but quickly grins, returning the kiss. When you break from him you reply, “Yea, I suppose you did good.” Ben grinned and even through the blue hue, you could see his cheeks a shade of red. Though you suppose you’re not much different.

“I got something for you, by the way,” you muse, going to dig into your purse for the item you’d purchased earlier. “Woah, wait,  _ me _ ? Really??” he asked, dumbfounded. You snicker a little, “Why so shocked?” He shuffles awkwardly for a moment, scratching his cheek, “Mmm, normally I’m the one giving women things. Never the other way around…” You instantly frown, pulling the item still wrapped in the shopping bag out to smack his chest with it. “Well, that’s changing today. And it won’t be the last time, either,” you huff. You’re a little miffed no one should be left to give everything and never receive.

Ben smiles with a laugh, taking the bag from your outstretched hand. He reaches in, pulling it out, eyes widening as he realizes what it is. “I noticed you kept looking at it. I thought you were going to get it, but you didn’t. So I got it for you, hope you like it,” you murmur, staring at the leatherbound sketchbook in his hands. It looked handmade, the leather edges uneven but sewn together tightly with its pages thick and coarse, it’s color uneven but still a creamy-white. Ben softens instantly, his fingers sliding across the cover. The front of the leather had a design burned into the front. It was a cool view of the world, with some of the most famous places blown up for view. There was even a plane, “traveling” around this version of the world.

It was extremely detailed and while you’re skeptical a computer might have lasered it on, there were a few mistakes that made you think it was handmade. You always preferred handmade things, whether you made them or bought them, especially for gifts. Unique items have just felt more honest and beautiful to you. Making these moments all the sweeter. Ben chuckles, giving you a smug grin, but you can tell his eyes are full of nothing but merriment and warmth. “You’re too kind to me, princess…” he murmurs, before taking a step closer to place a kiss into your hair. You hum delighted, “I didn’t know you liked to draw.”

He snickers, “I doodle. Nothing as fancy as what you do, I’m sure. But I like sketching cars, planes, pretty much anything mechanical and man-made.” A chime sounds through the intercom before a peppy voice alerts everyone that the aquarium will be closing soon. You wrap your hand around Ben’s, laughing, “Well maybe on our next date we can go sit in a coffee shop and sketch.” He perks up at that, “Is that confirmation there will be more?”

You giggle, “Did you not think there would be?”

“I like to confirm things,” He says with a wink.

The comment reminds you of yesterday. Him startling you in the kitchen, your fingers pressed against his chest, his shirt doing little to contain his warmth. He’d asked you if it was ok to kiss you. Your face aflame you mumble, “You did that before…” Ben must have heard you, tilting his head before realization strikes and he smirks at you. You puff your cheeks before charging off in embarrassment.

Ben led you into the gift shop, prompting you to choose something. You were looking around seriously, there were many things to choose from. Plushies, shirts, hats, all your usual gift shop options. As you were looking you squeaked as Ben jumped out from behind a hanger of shirts, wearing a silly-looking shark mask. With a playful growl, you ripped it off of him to reveal his face snickering in amusement. “Harde-har, if you have so much time to  _ play _ you could help me find something,” you say, sticking your tongue at him.

“I’m totally going to pick something better than you,” he mused, trying to egg you on.

You raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “I don’t think you’ve known me long enough to be able to find an astounding memorabilia item for today.”

“Let’s make this interesting,” Ben muses, crossing his arms.

You follow suit with a jab, “Oh yes, because your last bet with me went _ spectacularly _ .”

His determination doesn’t waiver as he humms, “If I find something that will leave you  _ speechless _ , you have to keep a promise with me.”

Intrigued, you raise your eyebrow, “A promise? What promise?”

A wolfish grin spreads across his face, “One I will make with you after I win.”

You tapped your fingers against your arm. He has your interest, no doubt there. You shrug, you doubt he’ll be able to procure something so amazing. Even if he does, he wouldn’t do anything to you  _ that _ cruel so you’re willing to take the risk. “Ok then,  _ flyboy _ , be my guest,” you muse. He gives you a two-finger salute before heading off in the opposite direction. You laugh, warmth bubbling against your chest. 

Ben can be wild and unpredictable, his humor and energy unparalleled. He makes you feel like a kid again, amazed at all the wonders around you. You walk along the wall with plush animals, picking up a chonky seal. You smile to yourself, before deciding you’d get this cutie too, regardless of what Ben will find. You hold the seal close, wondering how each brother could make you feel so different in the best possible way. With Ben it’s constant excitement or laughter, Kylo is so far calm and soothing, and Matty has always been well-balanced.

Dark thoughts begin to bubble again as worry begins to gnaw at you. Your brows crease together. Will this really work out. Will they be happy with this? What if you accidentally choose one more than the others. What about marriage… You shake your head to try and clear it of the negativity. You don’t have to marry someone to love them. And as with most new things you’ll have to learn as you go. What you do know is that you do like all of them and they all seem to like you.

You sigh at your own thoughts, startled as Ben blows a breath of air into your ear. “Stop being airheaded, I can practically feel your worry from here,” he muses, no bite in his tone. You slap a hand to your ear with a frown, face red. “Maybe you three are too similar,” you grumble, prompting a confused look from Ben. But he shrugs before presenting you with a slightly elongated jewelry box. You blink at it, squinting, “You already  _ bought _ it?...”

He grins, “Yep.” You reach out skeptically to take the box held in his outstretched hand.

Opening it, you find a simple silver-chain necklace, adorned with a single pendant. The charm was tear-drop shaped, with the top portion being made out of wood. The entire piece was smooth as it transitioned from wood to what you assume to be a resin-like material. It encapsulated the depths and the ferocity of the ocean. The resin faded from light to a deep, dark blue, but held ‘waves’ throughout it seemingly running ashore onto the wooden surface. Even though to your fingers it was smooth, you could tell the wood was jagged and harsh beneath the hard surface. You lightly held it, entranced by its beauty, when you felt something rough on the side. The pendant was relatively thick and concerned it may have a defect, you turned the charm to look.

You were floored, undoubtedly speechless. Along the thicker side, engraved was simply ‘As Powerful as the Sea.’ You couldn’t stop your face from turning red, going to say something but leaving your jaw hanging. You laugh slightly to yourself, you should never underestimate the Solo triplets. While Ben didn’t strike you as someone who would do something as thoughtful, you haven’t known him that long. Which means getting to know more about him and Kylo will be all the more rewarding.

Glancing back up to Ben, he’s got a big grin across his face already knowing he’s won. You huff, playfully rolling your eyes, “Alright, what’s the promise?” He chuckles, moving to wrap his arms around your waist, head on your shoulder. You laugh as the stubble on his jaw tickles your neck and cheek. You try to move away but he holds firm with a purr, “You can’t tell Kylo or Matt  _ anything _ about our date.”

You burst out into a fit of giggles, “Are you serious? Why does that even matter??”   
“It will drive them absolutely insane,” he muses to himself.

You snicker, “I’m getting the sense you’re trying to use me to bait your brothers.”

His arms tighten around you as he replies, “Maybe a little. I also don’t want them stealing my ideas.” He hums delightedly, as he gently takes the necklace from its box in your hands. Leaning back, he easily lifts a section of your hair away to clasp the necklace around you. It sits comfortably along your collarbone, just above the neckline of your shirt. “Plus just  _ wait _ for their reactions, it’ll be gold, I promise,” Ben laughs. You scoff at him with a smirk, “Uh-huh, well I’m going to buy this, and then we can go back to the hotel. Unless you had more today?”

Your question was filled with a little more hopefulness and longing than you would have preferred. He gives you a soft smile, patting your head, “Honestly, I’m afraid not. I  _ could _ come up with some things…” Your eyes glittered in excitement before he chuckled, “But I think we’ll be in enough trouble as it is. By the time we walk back to the hotel, it’ll be close to midnight.” You deflated, pouting slightly but bought your plush before the two of you headed out the door. It was a little chilly, only a small breeze, but Ben’s hand was warm in yours. “I have a question,” you murmur, turning to him. He grins at you easily answering, “Anything for you.” You huff slightly at his suave nature. Hiding slightly behind your seal, squished against your face, you squeeze his hand slightly. Your question was making you nervous but you had to ask. “What… What do you imagine when you imagine being with someone like me? Who is also with your brothers?...” 

He smirks, tilting his head, “Is something up? Why so worried about it all?”

You gnaw against your lower lip before whispering, “I like all of you and while I really want to be with all of you, I’m still very concerned I won’t be a good partner for  _ everyone _ … Everyone has things they want to expect out of relationships. I was hoping maybe I could find out some of what you like so I can somewhat know how to ‘plan in advance’ so to speak.”

He cackles, “ _ Plan in advance _ ? So boring.”

Huffing at him you pout, “Well I heard  _ someone _ likes to play daredevil.” Ben awkwardly chuckled to that as you continued, “If, hypothetically, I wanted to try bungee-jumping or something crazy I don’t think Matt would want to go. And as funny as it might be, I don’t really see Kylo going either.”

Ben laughs, “Well you’re not wrong.”   
“But it works in reverse too. You probably wouldn’t want to go with me to a convention.”   
“A what?” Ben asks, blinking in confusion.   
You giggle, “You know, like an anime or comic convention.”

He frowns, “Ah, yea, those. Went one time with Matty as he assured me there would be cool stuff. It is… not my thing.”

Nodding you reply, “So if I can get ideas as to what everyone likes, we can all kind of plan around them.”

He taps a finger to his chin, “Well what if we want to do something with you that you may not like?”

You hum, “Valid assessment. I’m always generally willing to try things at least once…”

Ben barks out a laugh, “Yea like the haunted house!”

Souring slightly you nod, “I did it once. You can see how well that turned out. But then you’d have your brothers to go with in some of those instances.”

He frowns, “But we wouldn’t want to leave you out.”

You shake your head, “You’re not though. I’m a big girl, I can take the time to go sit in the sunshine and have a snack or whatever. I don’t mind a little me-time every now and then.”

Ben nods in understanding, “Well, I mean I feel like you got my activities pretty well down. I don’t like sitting still, keeping active and on the move is the most fun.”

You laugh, “That’s true, you’ll have to thank Kylo for exposing your crazy daredevil hobby.” He huffs, a little annoyed he didn’t get to tell you himself.

It’s an enjoyable walk filled with chatter and laughter. Back at the hotel, Ben texts his brothers, who reply that they’re both in the secondary bedroom. With Ben’s keycard, the two of you entered and you stifled a giggle at the view. The two tall men are sitting at the rather small table near the window, pouring over sheets of paper that seem to hold schematics and blocks of text. It’s a contrast to what Kylo told you this morning that Ben and Matt do in their free time. If Ben and Matt play games and Matt and Kylo work on projects, then what will Kylo and Ben do together.

Matt finally looks up, a lopsided grin spread across his cheeks as he stands from the table. However, in doing so he causes papers and pens to clatter to the floor. Kylo curses, grumbling as he and Matt go to shuffle through them, organizing them in their original order. “Welcome back! Hope you had fun,” Matt laughed, unfazed by his brother’s annoyance.

“I did! We wen--” your sentence is cut by your own small yelp as you’re pinched on your side. You turn to growl at Ben, who narrows his eyes with his finger to his lips. Oh, right.

You fiddle with your necklace, pulling your plush seal closer to your chest as you quickly try to pick the sentence back up. “We went and had a lovely time…” you say, as cheerily as you can. It feels weird, you’re not lying. Kylo’s the first to pick up on it, glancing over seriously. Though, his keen eyes are more interested in what your delicate fingers are fidgeting with. “That’s a unique item, did Ben get it for you today?” He rumbled, curious. You nodded, afraid of saying something silly or breaking the promise. You’re starting to worry over the situation, the anxiety growing as all three are intently watching. 

Kylo taps a finger on the table, “So, where did you guys go?” You looked to Ben for assistance, who merely smirked, eyes glittering in amusement. Your face falls. That  _ meanie _ is not only enjoying the reaction of his brothers but  _ yours _ . Growling a little under your breath, you try to buck up a little. “I can’t say…” you reply cooly, trying to remain aloof. You think your worry over it is because you don’t want to lie to them. You’d rather be honest and forthright. Omitting information is dangerously close to lying to you. Though you suppose you’re a little hypocritical on that front, hiding injuries and all, but relationships are so much more complicated.  _ Especially _ this one.

Pushing himself out of his chair, Kylo comes to tower over you. You gulp, all bravado evaporated. Normally you can tell when he’s messing around, but at this moment he’s doing his best to keep that icy exterior. “Can’t or Won’t?” He rumbles, dark. You frown, disheartened, which makes Kylo’s cold exterior crack slightly. Sighing, he turns to Ben, “What did you do?”

Ben smirks, “Nothin’, you’re the one freaking her out.”

Kylo hisses, “Bullshit, she’s normally not afraid of any of us.”

While the eldest two argue, you skirt away to jump to Matt, who’d sat on the edge of the bed to watch the spectacle. You burrowed into him with a contented sigh before looking up to him.

He grinned, easing your worry. You pushed his glasses up his nose wondering, “You’re not going to ask?” Matt’s smile was soft, his voice warm, “Nope. While I’m curious, as long as you and Ben are happy and have fun, that’s all that matters.” You smile with a quiet thank you, before pressing your lips to his. You break away to yawn out, “Love you…” before standing and waving by to him. You walk back to the two hot-heads, grabbing Ben’s hand to tow him away, cutting off their conversation. “Ben made me promise I couldn’t tell anything about today. I don’t like lying. Take it up with him. See you in the morning, Kylo,” you mused, pressing a quick kiss to Kylo’s lips. He grinned, crossing his arms, unable to defy you.

You dragged Ben back to your room who laughed at your demeanor, “You’re so much cuter when you’re tired.” 

You hum, thinking back to the morning after movie night, “You too, dummy.”

“Aww what, I thought I was ‘flyboy’ did I get demoted?” He teased.

“Not yet,” you tease.

After the door closes you place your seal plush on the table, as well as carefully removing and setting down your necklace, before beginning to change into your PJs with your back to Ben. After pulling on your long-sleeve shirt and pants, thanking the gods they’re soft and warm fleece, you turn to find Ben in a most amusing state. He’d apparently stared at you the whole time, his mouth agape, and his entire face a deep shade of red. You smirk, crossing your arms. He realizes his state before laughing lightly at himself. Shaking his head he quickly begins tossing his own clothes asunder. It didn’t escape you what he said before. Ben didn’t normally sleep with PJs. As he disrobed, you yawned, climbing into bed and under the covers.

When you felt the bed beside you shift, you moved to snuggle up beside him. His chest was to you and the two of you comfortably melded together. Ben was indeed wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, your hands could feel the strong muscle beneath his burning skin. You wanted to stay up and talk with him more. Like you had with Kylo the night before. But an earlier morning and a late-night made you very tired. Before you knew it, you were asleep, the sounds of Ben’s elevated heart rate sending you into your slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Ben how you expected? 🤔 I hope he was enjoyable nonetheless haha
> 
> Chapter was a bit longer because I didn't want to end it until after the date/night cycle which also meant it took me longer to write ;n; plus some life stuff has been happening whoo  
> Sorry for the wait ;w;'' I'm somehow overfilled with like hobbies. I'm doing pixel art for a Minecraft disney server (MC Parks, they do a 1 by 1 scale of Disney/theme parks and the rides are ACTUALLY ridable it's cool af 10/10 recommend if you're into it, also if you're on and see a Samantha5696 runnin' around, dat me), I've started doing like the OOAK dolls, I do wood burning, t-shirts, I'm going to try to audition for a voice acting thing this weekend, work has been weird, it's a whole situation. Writing is generally something I do to wind down for bed, to distress and relax. Not as much of that happening as of late and when I'm swapping between 3 stories :x tho I've been trying to give the stories with the oldest update the most love haha
> 
> *crosses fingers and hopes everything in the chapter is goodly*
> 
> Anywho, hoped you enjoyed <3 Hope you all stay safe and healthy <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> I have two more fic ideas on top of the ones I've already started/work on. One is another triplet story~ It's where the three brothers and our reader/char would all be one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse and there'd be a whole dumb thing about them wanting to bring on the apocalypse and her being like "lol no I love this place u dumbies" The second one is Ben Solo to Kylo Ren, veerryyyy loosely based on the Count of Monte Cristo. I literally only know the songs and a little of the plot/story but I was re-listening to "This Man Is Dead/I Know Those Eyes" and it clicked like 'OH this would be a good Ben Solo turned Kylo Ren story' so that's a thing. Tho I'm sure someone may have already done that 🤔 They probably did a better job than I. I wouldn't follow the play too close because I don't know enough but yea haha
> 
> OK enough rambling, made this too long, I'm super tired and going to bed now love you all, night <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello!!
> 
> This is a story that's more just super fun and cute to write so I hope you enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> Not aaasssssss confident in the plot bUT oh well I just like fluff lmao
> 
> No release schedule like my other one was qwq


End file.
